Álter ego
by Noe Katic Isles
Summary: [AU] Kate Beckett de día. Nikki Heat de noche. Una mujer policía con una doble vida producto de su oscuro pasado y un hombre escritor con demasiada imaginación y poco sentido de la responsabilidad. ¿Qué planes tendrá el destino para ellos? [Rated T de momento, por futuras (muy futuras) escenas M]
1. Chapter 1

**¿Recordáis cuando Beckett le dice a Castle que tiene más de Nikki Heat de lo que él piensa? Pues en esa frase estaba implícito este universo paralelo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Todos los personajes conservan su personalidad más o menos intacta (si describo mal algún aspecto, no dudéis en decirlo), excepto Beckett, ya que he cambiado un poco su historia (ya lo iréis descubriendo).**

****En cuanto a edades, Kate tiene 26 años, Castle 34 y Alexis 10.**

*****Este capítulo es más bien un prólogo, los siguientes serán un poco más extensos (en principio).**

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 01:**

Aquella noche había luna llena. No es que eso importara mucho, pero era bonito. De alguna forma, tener aquella luz proyectando sombras a su alrededor la hacía sentirse protegida, cuidada. Un pensamiento bastante estúpido teniendo en cuenta que era un astro totalmente inanimado.

Se encaramó al borde de la azotea en la que se encontraba en cuclillas, cogió impulso y saltó. Durante tres segundos, se sintió ligera, ingrávida, libre. Hasta que aterrizó en la escalera de incendios, agarrándose a la barandilla para restablecer el equilibrio. Si alguien la viera, estando en la ciudad que estaba, a nadie le extrañarían demasiado sus actos, pensó con humor. Lo más seguro es que se preguntaran cómo se le ocurría hacerlo con esas pintas.

Botas hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, pantalones (y cinturón), camiseta sin mangas ajustada, chaqueta de manga larga con capucha y guantes. Todo negro y todo de cuero. O eso parecía a simple vista. En realidad, la ropa estaba hecha de una tela especial, mitad elástico (como la de los leggins de yoga) y mitad cuero sintético, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y le dejaba total libertad de movimientos. Las botas eran de estilo militar, de esas que se atan entrelazando los interminables cordones por delante y por detrás; y la chaqueta, cuya cremallera llegaba hasta debajo del pecho (dejando el escote y el cuello a la vista), constaba de varios corchetes que cruzaban la fina línea metálica, dándole un aspecto conservador pero elegante al mismo tiempo.

Se colocó bien la capucha para que le tapara la cara y miró hacia abajo, hacia el callejón oscuro en cuya pared estaba la puerta trasera de la discoteca de moda del momento. Había ido allí, después de su habitual ronda nocturna, con la esperanza de no tener que actuar. Pero no las tenía todas consigo. Ella mejor que nadie sabía qué pasaba en estas situaciones.

Un local nuevo, lleno de jóvenes locos por pasarlo bien sin medir las consecuencias. Criminales que aprovechaban el subidón de sus presas para delinquir. Y poca policía para tantos sitios. Todo junto podía formar un cóctel explosivo. No es que esos delincuentes fueran unos depravados, la mayoría eran simples rateros, pero algunos se pasaban de la raya. Y nadie les paraba los pies. Al día siguiente, sus víctimas no recordaban suficiente o tenían demasiada vergüenza. Y ellos lo hacían una y otra vez.

Se quedó allí un par de horas, rodeada de los resquicios de música que llegaban hasta ella. Cuando la gente comenzó a marcharse y ya estaba por irse a casa a dormir un par de horas antes del trabajo, la puerta metálica se abrió con un ruido seco.

Analizó la situación. Dos personas: un hombre y una mujer. Él con mala pinta y ella visiblemente desorientada. _Mierda._

- Esto no es el baño – escuchó decir a la chica con voz pastosa -. Quiero volver.

- Lo siento, preciosa, pero eso no va a poder ser – y así sin más la cogió del brazo y la lanzó contra un contenedor.

Acto seguido empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón. Tan centrado estaba en su tarea que no se percató de la figura que se deslizaba por la escalera del edificio vecino hasta que la chica dejó de gimotear y decir "por favor". Aún con la mano en los pantalones, se dio la vuelta despacio. Lo siguiente que vio, o más bien sintió, fue un puño impactar contra su mejilla, una rodilla contra su estómago y su espalda contra la pared. Se dejó caer en el suelo, escupiendo el líquido con sabor metálico que le llenaba la boca, y sacó del bolsillo trasero la navaja que siempre llevaba consigo.

Ella vio la hoja del arma blanca antes incluso de que el tipo se incorporara e intentara clavársela. Le agarró de la muñeca y, a la vez que se la retorcía para que soltara el pequeño cuchillo, le pateó la espinilla haciéndole caer otra vez. El hombre reculó hacia atrás, arrastrándose por la porquería del callejón, intentando alejarse de esa endemoniada mujer.

- ¿Quién coño eres tú? - preguntó después de escupir sangre de nuevo.

- Soy Nikki Heat.

**Gracias por leer x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchísimas gracias por todos las reviews! La verdad no pensé que fuera a gustar tanto ^^. Intentaré actualizar cada 3 días (más o menos).**

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 02:**

Un ruido más que molesto luchaba a capa y espada por sacarla a la fuerza de los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Cuánto habría dormido? ¿Dos horas? ¿Tres? Obviamente no eran suficientes.

Se obligó a incorporarse para apagar el despertador y volvió a recostarse en la cama, mirando al techo. Debería estar prohibido madrugar los lunes. Y los martes. Y los miércoles...

Cogió el móvil. Una llamada perdida de Lanie de la noche anterior. Un mensaje de Josh diciendo que quería volver a verla. Bufó. Había salido con el médico un par de veces, las mismas que se habían acostado, pero ella no quería una relación. No entraba en sus planes. Tendría que darle largas hasta que se cansara.

Finalmente se levantó y fue a la cocina. Marcó el número de su mejor y casi única amiga mientras se servía un vaso de zumo.

- ¿Kate? ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad? ¿Después de sólo 7 horas desde que te llamé? ¡Es un nuevo récord!

- Hola a ti también, Lanie – dijo riéndole la broma.

- ¿Estás en casa?

- ¿Dónde voy a estar si no?

- Pues en casa de alguien más, obviamente.

- Ya te dije que anoche no iba a salir.

- ¿Y qué? Seguro que tienes "amigos" a montones a los que no les importaría que durmieras con ellos.

- ¿Lo dices por alguien en especial? - preguntó sabiendo el interés de Lanie en conseguirle pareja. Josh sólo era el último de la larga lista de tíos que le había presentado en los últimos 3 años.

- No...

- Mejor, porque me voy a ir a correr ahora mismo.

- Pero...

- Nos vemos en cuanto haya un caso.

- Pero yo quiero saber...

- Hasta luego, Lanie.

Colgó, dejó el móvil sobre la encimera y se encaminó a la habitación a ponerse la ropa de deporte. Una buena sesión de footing acabaría de despejarla del todo.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la cuarta planta, y la detective Beckett se vio envuelta en un ir y venir de inspectores, oficiales uniformados, papeles, informes, conversaciones y murmullos. Demasiada actividad para un lunes a primera hora.

Se dirigió directamente a su zona de trabajo, delante de la oficina del capitán. Espósito y Ryan ya estaban allí. Hacía ya tres años que había formado equipo con ellos, y aún se asombraba de lo distintos que eran, como el agua y el aceite. Tan diferentes que se compenetraban a la perfección. Ellos y Lanie eran su única familia, sus hermanos en todos los sentidos que importaban. Se protegían los unos a los otros y, aunque pocas veces lo dijeran en voz alta, se querían de verdad.

Ambos levantaron la cabeza del escritorio cuando la oyeron llegar.

- Hola, jefa – dijeron a la vez. Beckett sonrió. En realidad no era la jefa de nadie. De hecho, y aunque ellos eran 4 años mayores, todos tenían el mismo estatus de cara al capitán.

- Hola, chicos. ¿Se puede saber a que viene tanto alboroto? - preguntó sentándose en su mesa.

- Nikki Heat. Ayer volvió a actuar – respondió Espo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Otro robo?

- Intento de violación. Sorprendió al tipo y le dio una buena paliza. Cuando lo trajeron, prácticamente suplicó que lo encerraran en una celda.

- ¿Dijo algo más?

- Martínez le preguntó por Heat, pero sólo supo decir que pegaba muy fuerte y que tenía la voz distorsionada por algún tipo de dispositivo electrónico. Lo mismo que las otras veces.

Beckett asintió. Jonathan Martínez llevaba casi un año al frente de la investigación abierta de la enigmática mujer, pero no había avanzado nada.

- ¿Quién llamó a la policía? - fingió interés profesional.

- Uno de los camareros fue a sacar la basura y los vio peleando – dijo Ryan -. La justiciera se fue dos minutos antes de que llegaran al lugar, obviamente.

- ¿Y la víctima?

- La chica está bien. Asustada, pero bien. Ella se ha negado a decir nada sobre Heat.

- Es comprensible – afirmó el irlandés -. Seguramente cree que le debe la vida.

- ¿Y qué tal tu fin de semana? - Espo cambió de tema muy sutilmente.

- Normal. Nada nuevo que contar – no preguntaron nada más. Pocas veces lo hacían. Y ella lo agradecía. Así no tenía que mentirles.

El resto de la mañana la pasaron entre informes y tazas de café malo (el único que tenían allí), dado que llevaban una semana entera sin casos nuevos y aprovechaban para rellenar los expedientes de los anteriores.

Poco antes de la hora de comer, le tocó rellenar el informe de Johanna Carter, asesinada en el gimnasio que frecuentaba. Intentó mantenerse serena, separar los sentimientos que ese nombre le provocaba de su labor administrativa, pero no fue capaz. Los recuerdos de aquel 9 de enero la invadieron con fuerza antes de poder levantar sus muros.

Una cena a la que su madre no llegó. Un policía delante de su casa. Una noticia devastadora. Una niña de 11 años que se quedó huérfana de madre, y poco después también de padre. Las casas de acogida a las que tuvo que ir después...

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó con rapidez de la silla. Dejó el informe en la mesa de Espo con un simple "haz este tú, voy al tailandés de la esquina" y fue directa a las escaleras.

El moreno cogió la carpeta y murmuró "Johanna" para que Ryan entendiera. El irlandés asintió. Ninguno de los dos conocían las circunstancias de lo que atormentaba a Beckett, pero sí sabían los hechos que habían desencadenado todo. Y la muerte de una madre es algo que nunca se olvida.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Estaba segura de que los sonidos molestos tenían un complejo con ella. ¿Es que nunca se podía despertar por sí misma?

Agarró el móvil y descolgó sin ver quién era.

- Beckett. Sí. Vale. Estoy ahí en 20 minutos.

Ahora sí miró la pantalla. Las 11 de la noche. Resopló. ¿Es que los asesinos no podían tener un horario un poco menos malo? Se había ido de comisaría a las 4, después de acabar el papeleo. Había llegado a casa, se había quitado los tacones y se había echado en la cama sin más. Y aún así todavía se moría de sueño.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, pensó en lo que le había dicho Espo por teléfono. Una mujer joven con dos tiros en el pecho. Su novio la había encontrado al llegar al apartamento donde vivían ambos. No tenía pinta de ser un caso difícil. El uso de un arma de fuego solía significar premeditación, así que tendrían que buscar enemigos o alguien que tuviera algún motivo para hacerle daño.

Pero Beckett no sólo se dejaba llevar por los hechos. Su instinto era muy importante para ella y la había salvado más de una vez. Y algo le decía que este asesinato era especial. Que le traería más de un quebradero de cabeza.

**Gracias por leer x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otra aclaración: Beckett no es fan de los libros de Castle, pero Lanie sí.**

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 03:**

Beckett se apeó de su Crown Victoria e inspiró el aire nocturno de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Una película de vaho se formó delante suya cuando expulsó el aire, ya que aún estaban en febrero y por las noches refrescaba bastante.

Subió al piso correspondiente y, antes de traspasar la cinta amarilla que cruzaba la puerta, realizó su siempre efectivo ritual. Sus largos dedos acariciaron sus caderas hasta llegar a la funda de la pistola y comprobar que tenía el seguro puesto. Luego, una pausa. No demasiado larga. Lo suficiente para hacer una inspiración lenta y profunda, dejando sus demonios personales detrás de la escena del crimen.

La casa estaba llena de técnicos recogiendo pruebas de todo lo que podía ser útil. Alcanzó a ver a Ryan sentado en la cocina junto a un hombre joven bastante nervioso, seguramente el novio, y a Espo trastabillando en los armarios. Luego fue hasta el salón, donde la forense permanecía agachada junto a la víctima, examinándola. Se fijó en el resto. Nada parecía desordenado o fuera de lugar, excepto un bolso grande tirado en el suelo.

- Hola, Lanie. ¿Qué tienes? -se puso en cuclillas también mientras se enfundaba unos guantes.

- Una conversación pendiente con cierta detective. No creas que se me va a olvidar.

- Estoy segura de que no – Beckett era plenamente consciente de la tozudez de su amiga, sólo comparable a la suya propia -. ¿Qué tienes de ella? - señaló a la chica con la cabeza.

- Se llama Allison Tisdale, 24 años – le tendió una cartera con pinta de costar uno de sus sueldos -. Dos tiros en el pecho, calibre pequeño, a la altura del esternón, hechos desde poca distancia – señaló los bordes de los orificios, ennegrecidos.

- Conocía a su asesino – Lanie asintió.

- Además no veo marcas de forcejeo, pero podré decirte más cuando tenga la autopsia.

- De acuerdo. ¿Has mirado en el bolso?

- Nop.

Beckett se acercó y, al cogerlo, un libro cayó de su interior. "Storm Fall. Richard Castle"

- ¿No es este el autor del que tanto me hablas? - preguntó Beckett. Lanie alzó la cabeza y asintió otra vez.

- Sí, es su último libro.

- ¿Ese que estabas loca por que te firmara?

- Mmm hmm. ¿Por?

- ¿Cuándo dices que era la firma?

- Esta tarde, de 7 a 9. Salí una hora antes para poder ir. ¿Por? - repitió.

Beckett le enseñó el libro abierto por la primera página como respuesta.

"_Para Allison, la chica de la preciosa sonrisa. Espero volver a verte alguna vez. Richard Castle"_

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

- Dime, ¿qué clase de idiota se carga a su protagonista más famoso?

- ¿Me lo pregunta la explotadora de mi editora o la explotadora de mi exnovia? - preguntó Castle desviando la vista de las cámaras para centrarla en Gina. Su relación personal sólo había durado unos meses, cuando él se pasó a su editorial un par de años atrás, pero se llevaban muy bien en el campo profesional.

Estaban en la presentación oficial de su último libro, aunque unas horas antes había hecho una pequeña sesión de firmas, y la rubia no dejaba de recriminarle su decisión. Para la que por cierto él tenía sus motivos.

- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Castigarme a mí matando a la gallina de los huevos de oro? ¿Porqué lo has hecho?

- Antes escribir era divertido, ahora es como trabajar.

- Mmm, ¡qué horror, trabajar! Podías haberle jubilado, podías haberle lisiado, podías haberle metido en el puto circo, pero no, tenías que darle un tiro en la cabeza.

- Sí, y con mucha sangre. Le vuelan los sesos. No te preocupes – se giró para firmarle a una rubia que se le acercó por detrás -, la gallina de los huevos de oro no es mi personaje, soy yo – le devolvió el libro a la chica -. Ya he escrito media docena de Best-sellers antes, ¿porqué iba a parar ahora?

- ¿Quizás porque tenías que haber entregado el libro hace 9 semanas?

- Meh, es lo que tenemos los genios.

- ¿Genio, Richard? Yo diría bloqueado. Dicen que llevas meses sin escribir – a él se le borró la sonrisa que tenía en la cara.

- Eso es ridículo.

- Mis fuentes son muy fiables – contestó ella con superioridad.

- Pues se equivocan.

- Más te vale. Como no tenga el manuscrito en mi oficina en tres semanas, mi editorial te exigirá la devolución de tu adelanto.

- No te atreverías.

- Prueba. Tú prueba - y se dio la vuelta dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Castle se limitó a beberse la copa de champán de un trago, para acto seguido ir hacia la barra del bar, donde su madre y su hija pasaban el rato.

- En serio, cielo – decía Martha Rodgers -, ¿quién hace los deberes en una fiesta? - señaló los libros que ocupaban la mesa.

- Tengo examen el miércoles – Alexis tenía 10 años, casi 11, pero intelectualmente aparentaba 20. De hecho, iba un curso adelantada. Ni su padre ni su abuela sabían de dónde había salido tanta responsabilidad, pero así era.

- Y yo. De mi hígado. Y no me verás estudiando – replicó la actriz -. A ver, una copa de espumoso – le dijo al camarero.

- Que sean dos – dijo Castle acercándose.

- Eh, chiquillo, las ventas deben de ir mal. Sólo sirven alcohol del suave – Martha picó a su único hijo.

- Hola, papá – saludó Alexis.

- Hola, cielo – le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Oye, madre...

- Shhh. No tan alto, que estoy intentando ligar – hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

- ¿Le has dicho a Gina que hace meses que no escribo?

- ¡Qué va! No le he dicho nada de eso, yo... - Castle enarcó una ceja, acusándola - ...tal vez le haya comentado que te pasas los días deprimido y en calzoncillos, esperando tu programa favorito. Pero no pasa nada, eres un artista, es lo normal – se excusó.

- Teníamos un trato. Yo te dejo vivir con nosotros y tú no hablas de mi trabajo.

- ¿De qué voy a hablar, si no has hecho nada desde que estoy aquí?

- ¡Abuela! - protestó Alexis.

- ¡Pero es la verdad!

- Pues escucha. Haga lo que haga, te agradecería mucho que no se lo contases a mi editora – pidió Castle.

- Bueno... ¡espera! Acaba de saltar mi radar – dijo mirando por encima del hombro del escritor -. ¡Premio! No lleva anillo. Atrás, chicos, mami se va de pesca – y se fue con el bolso en la mano.

- Deberías denunciarme – Castle se acercó a su hija.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Por dejarla vivir en casa? Es un detalle.

- Hasta que la estrangule – cogió las copas que le ofrecía el barman y colocó una al lado del libro de la pelirroja.

- Tengo 10 años.

- Pero eres muy madura.

- Prefiero esperar – y apartó la copa.

- Cuando yo tenía tu edad... No puedo contarte eso, es muy poco apropiado – Alexis sonrió -. ¿Sabes porqué he matado a Derrick? - preguntó de repente. A algunos les parecería raro, pero él podía hablar de esas cosas con su pequeña de forma natural. Se lo contaban todo. O casi todo -. Ya no había sorpresas. Sabía exactamente qué iba a pasar en cada momento de cada escena. Es como estas fiestas, es todo muy predecible. "Soy tu mayor admiradora" - repitió con voz aguda.

- ¿Y cuando dicen "¿me firmas en el pecho?" - a Alexis no se le escapaba una.

- Esa parte no me molesta tanto.

- Pues a mí sí.

- Por una vez, me gustaría que me dijeran algo nuevo.

- ¿Señor Castle? - preguntaron detrás de él.

Siempre dispuesto, Richard se giró sacando un boli de la chaqueta.

- ¿Dónde lo quiere? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Detective Kate Beckett, de la policía – la mujer le enseñó la placa, pero él se fijó en todo menos en eso. En cambio, sí se percató de sus pantalones negros, su camisa azul oscuro y su chaqueta de cuero. Y también de su pelo castaño claro, largo hasta debajo de los hombros. Pero sobretodo de esos ojos verdes que lo miraban inquisidores -. Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.

- Eso es nuevo – le dijo Alexis al oído, asomándose por encima de su hombro para quitarle el boli.

Y por primera vez en esa noche, Richard Castle exhibió una sonrisa de verdad.

**Pido perdón si he aburrido a alguien con la escena de la fiesta, ya que es prácticamente igual a la del 1x01 en la serie, sólo he cambiado unos cuantos detalles para que se ajustara a mi historia.**

**Gracias por leer x)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 04:**

Beckett entró en la sala de interrogatorios con una carpeta en la mano. En ella sólo llevaba el informe preliminar de Lanie y la ficha del escritor, pero abultaba lo suficiente como para que el interrogado se preguntara cuanto de él había ahí. Una vieja táctica.

Se sentó en la silla frente a un tranquilo Richard Castle, que la miró de arriba a abajo.

- Señor Castle, tiene bastantes antecedentes para ser un escritor de éxito. Escándalo público, resistencia a la autoridad...

- Era un poco gamberro.

- Aquí dice que robó un caballo a la policía.

- Prestado – corrigió.

- Y por lo visto estaba desnudo.

- Era primavera – _claro, eso lo explicaba todo._

- Y los cargos se retiraron en todos los casos.

- ¿Qué quiere que le diga? El alcalde es un gran admirador.

La detective se guardó el comentario que estaba a punto de hacer respecto a ese punto. Se habían acabado los preliminares. Sacó una foto-carné tamaño folio de la víctima y se la puso delante.

- ¿La conoce?

- Creo que si... - dijo tras analizar la imagen -. Al... ¿Alice? No, espera. ¡Allison! Estuvo en la firma de hace unas horas.

- ¿Cómo es que se acuerda de ella? Porque me imagino que había muchas mujeres en esa firma.

- Bueno, tiene unos ojos bonitos, como tú – Beckett enarcó una ceja. _¿Está flirteando?_ -. Fue la última de la primera tanda – dijo después.

- Explíquese.

- La firma se dividía en tandas de 25 minutos, con descansos de 5 entre una y otra. Me acuerdo de ella porque fue la última de la primera tanda.

- Así que... ¿La vio sobre las 7:25?

- Sep. ¿Es que le ha pasado algo?

- ¿A qué hora acabó la firma, señor Castle? - ignoró la pregunta del escritor. Ya sabía la respuesta a la suya, pero necesitaba alguna pregunta-control para analizar su lenguaje no verbal.

- A las 9.

- ¿Es posible que la señorita Tisdale le estuviese esperando fuera?

- Bueno, todo es posible, ¿no? - dijo consciente del efecto que producía en las mujeres -. Pero yo no la vi. ¿Está bien? - volvió a preguntar.

- Está muerta. ¿Qué hizo después de salir de la firma?

- ¿Muerta? Vaya... ¿Soy sospechoso?

- Lo será si no contesta a la pregunta.

- Me fui con Gina (mi editora) a la fiesta de donde me has sacado.

- Lo comprobaremos – dijo Beckett mientras se levantaba para irse -. Puede marcharse, de momento.

- ¿Crees que yo sería capaz de matar a alguien? - inquirió inocentemente.

_Sí, a mí, de aburrimiento._

- No salga de la ciudad – contestó ella abriendo la puerta -, señor Castle.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Cuando Richard llegó a su loft, esperando encontrárselo a oscuras, vio luz en la cocina. Alexis estaba sentada en uno de los taburetes con una taza en la mano.

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

- Quería saber qué tal te lo has pasado en chirona – bromeó ella -. Aunque también puedo buscarlo en las webs de tus fans.

- Oh, no. Recuerda el trato. Tú navegas por internet todo lo que quieras mientras no entres en esas webs. Están llenas de mujeres perversas.

- Vaaale.

- Anda, ve a dormir, que ya es tarde - Alexis lo besó en la mejilla y se fue al piso de arriba.

Pero a pesar de la hora, él no tenía sueño. Fue a su despacho, se sirvió dos dedos de whisky y se sentó en la silla donde habían nacido la mayoría de sus novelas. Puso los pies encima de la mesa y pensó.

Pensó en su carrera, en su fama, en su decisión de matar a Derrick Storm. Pensó en lo que le había pasado esa noche. Tras unos segundos, cogió el ordenador portátil e hizo lo que llevaba meses sin hacer. Escribir.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, la detective Beckett se levantó cansada. Muy cansada. Lanie la había llamado a las dos de la mañana (después de terminar la autopsia), y habían estado casi tres horas hablando. O más bien había hablado ella. Porque le hizo mil preguntas sobre el bendito escritor, y las mil acabó respondiéndolas la forense. Y después había empezado a contarle toda clase de rumores y chismes. Que si era un mujeriego, que si había matado a su personaje por falta de inspiración...

Beckett había escuchado pacientemente. Hasta cierto punto, entendía la repercusión mediática que causaba el tal Castle. Era rico, era guapo, y escribía bien. Ella no era fan de sus libros, pero había leído un par de ellos por insistencia de Lanie y no estaban mal.

Llegó a comisaría y fue directa a la pequeña cocina de la sala de descanso. Necesitaba un café. O dos. Por muy mal que supiera. De camino a su mesa, con la taza en la mano, saludó a sus compañeros con la cabeza. Ellos se limitaron a sonreír mirando detrás de ella. _Eso no podía significar nada bueno._ Se giró para ver qué les hacía tanta gracia, y casi se le cae el café. El capitán tenía las persianas subidas... y no estaba sola.

- ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! - preguntó tan alto que las personas que estaban alrededor la miraron sorprendidos.

- A lo mejor le gustas – dijo Espo.

Beckett iba a replicar, pero no le dio tiempo.

- ¿Detective? - Gates y Castle permanecían de pie en la puerta del despacho -. Venga un momento, por favor.

- Sí, señor – la siguió hasta dentro de la habitación, pasando por el lado del escritor. Que por cierto olía estupendamente bien. _¿Qué más me dará a mí cómo huela?_

- Acaba de llamarme el alcalde – la capitán no era conocida por andarse con rodeos -. Al parecer tiene usted un admirador.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- Richard Castle cree haber encontrado a la protagonista de su nueva serie de novelas.

- ¿Es un cumplido?

- No sólo eso. Dice que tiene que documentarse.

- Oh, no.

- Oh, sí.

- Pero señor, es como un niño pequeño, incapaz de tomarse nada en serio.

- ¿Cree que no lo sé? A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, pero la buena publicidad nunca sobra. Si el alcalde esta contento, también lo esta el comisario, y por ende yo – Beckett iba a protestar pero Gates siguió hablando -. El señor Castle tiene amigos en casi todos los periódicos de la ciudad, detective. No le costaría nada pedirle a un par de ellos que escribieran una buena crítica del departamento de policía. A cambio, obviamente, de una ligera participación en casos reales.

- ¿Cómo de ligera? - Gates ladeó la cabeza, y Kate se temió o peor -. ¿Hasta cuando tendré que aguantarlo? - insistió.

- Eso depende de él...

Beckett salió del despacho intentando que no se le notara el fastidio. No tuvo mucho éxito.

- Me parece que voy a probar ese café que tenéis aquí, a ver si es tan malo como dicen – comentó el escritor al ver a su nueva musa con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Esperaba que en ese rato se le pasara el enfado inicial por la noticia.

- Castle nos ha contado lo de su trato con el capitán – rió Ryan.

- ¿Te parece divertido?

- ¿Una controladora como tú con algo que no puedes controlar? - Espo caminaba hacia ellos con una carpeta en la mano -. La verdad es que esto promete.

- Venga, dejaos de bromas y poneos a trabajar. ¿Habéis averiguado algo sobre Allison?

El moreno abrió la carpeta, y ya tenía la boca abierta para contestar, cuando oyeron un ruido horrible procedente de la cocina.

- ¡Esta máquina ha intentado matarme! - exclamó cierto escritor de novelas de misterio tirado en el suelo.

**La última vez que me fijé, dejar review todavía era gratis. Todavía. Aprovechad ahora que podéis xD**

**Gracias por leer x)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 05:**

Cuando comprobaron que Castle estaba sano y salvo después de su batalla contra la cafetera, Espo les contó lo que sabían hasta el momento.

Allison Tisdale era asistente social, y habían llamado a su jefe para que les mandara una lista con los nombres de los casos que llevaba. Después de analizarlos todos, el único que encajaba en el perfil era Kyle Cabot. Según su historial clínico, tenía un trastorno generalizado del desarrollo y sufría delirios. También tomaba antipsicóticos muy fuertes.

Beckett y sus chicos (sí, Castle también) fueron al apartamento del sujeto, en Brooklyn, donde encontraron un mural con fotos y recortes de periódicos que incluían a Allison, varias prendas de mujer que de Cabot seguro que no eran, y una pequeña pistola del calibre 22.

Ya estaban por irse y buscarlo en otro lado cuando escucharon golpes procedentes de un armario empotrado. Dentro, en el suelo y dándose contra la pared, hallaron a Kyle, que no paraba de repetir "fuera de mi casa" como si de un mantra se tratara.

Lo llevaron a comisaría y, aunque no dijo ni una sola palabra, tenían suficientes pruebas para condenarle. En el momento en que el capitán les dijo que llamaran al fiscal, la cara de Castle era todo un poema. No podía ser tan fácil. Todo era demasiado lógico, demasiado obvio. Ningún lector se lo creería si fuera un libro.

Kate tampoco las tenía todas consigo. El sujeto había pasado por muchos asistentes sociales, pero no había encontrado un buen tratamiento hasta que Allison cogió su caso. Según las notas de la chica, todo le iba bien. Incluso había conseguido un trabajo. Y además estaba el detalle de que la pistola no tenía huellas, algo casi imposible teniendo en cuenta lo caótico que era Kyle.

No se lo pensó dos veces y fue a hablar personalmente con la familia Tisdale, obviamente con Castle pegado a ella. Cuando le había dicho que dudaba de la culpabilidad de Kyle, se puso a dar saltos de alegría. Literalmente. Y ella no había podido evitar sonreír. El muy condenado irradiaba tanta "inocencia" que era tarea difícil no contagiarse de su positivismo. A Beckett le recordaba a la niña que había sido. Despreocupada, viva, feliz. Y eso la asustaba. No podía permitirse bajar la guardia.

Gracias a la charla con el padre y el hermano de la víctima, detective y escritor tenían un sospechoso más que viable. Fueron hasta el juzgado para conseguir una orden de registro y, al final del día, Harrison Tisdale hablaba con su abogado para conseguir un trato con el fiscal. Trato que jamás se daría. Había matado a su hermana para quedarse con toda la herencia de su padre, enfermo terminal, y no tenía forma de defenderse ante un jurado.

Beckett se sentó en su mesa, contenta de haber resuelto el caso aunque hubiera "necesitado" ayuda de Castle. Que por cierto se acababa de sentar en su silla. _Mierda, lleva aquí dos días y ya asocio la silla con él._

- Creí que ya te habías ido – le dijo para disimular_._

- Había pensado que podíamos irnos juntos, a tomar un café. O a cenar.

Kate dejó el boli sobre el informe y entrelazó las manos sobre el estómago reclinándose hacia atrás, dispuesta a preguntar lo que llevaba todo el día reconcomiéndola por dentro.

- ¿Porqué estás aquí, Castle?

Él pareció pensárselo unos segundos.

- Estoy aquí por la historia. A ver, ¿porqué la gente hace lo que hace? ¿Amor? ¿Dinero? ¿Venganza? Eso sólo es el comienzo. Debajo de cada motivo hay docenas de razones subyacentes, esperando a que alguien las descubra.

- A veces no hay historia. Sólo psicópatas – replicó ella.

- Se equivoca, detective. Siempre hay una historia. Tú, por ejemplo. En circunstancias normales habrías sido abogada, o incluso modelo, y sin embargo eres policía. ¿Porqué?

- No sé, Rick – a él le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo cuando lo llamó por su nombre -. Tú eres el escritor, así que tú sabrás.

- Yo creo que algo pasó. No a ti, no directamente, pero si a alguien muy cercano. Alguien a quien querías. Y podías haberlo superado, pero al culpable nunca lo cogieron.

Beckett empalideció. Era imposible que el supiera todo eso solo con mirarla. Ella era todo lo contrario a un libro abierto. No confiaba en nadie. No demostraba sus sentimientos.

- No me conoces – consiguió decir con un hilo de voz.

- Es verdad. Lo siento – se disculpó al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata -. Será mejor que me vaya por hoy.

Y se fue sin más. Dejando a la detective totalmente descolocada. _¿Qué me está pasando?_

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Esa noche, Nikki Heat salió de caza. Necesitaba desahogarse con el mundo. Olvidarse por unas horas de todo lo que había recordado ese día. No se refería a los hechos, esos los había aceptado hacía mucho, sino a la sensación que la había acompañado tanto tiempo. Soledad, desesperación, angustia, abandono. Todo envuelto en una caja de tristeza y atado con un lazo ira.

Ira hacia su madre, por irse tan pronto. Ira hacia los que se la arrebataron. Ira hacia su padre por darse a la bebida y abandonarla a su suerte. Ira hacia ella misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte. Ira hacia Castle por hacerle recordar todo aquello.

Se limpió las lágrimas sin dejar de caminar. Aquel barrio conservaba pocas bombillas intactas, así que no se preocupaba por su anonimato. Las sombras siempre habían sido sus aliadas.

Un rato más tarde, llegó a una tienda 24 horas. El dueño estaba detrás del mostrador, en el que se distinguía un periódico abierto por la página de los pasatiempos. También había tres chavales de no más de 20 años. Algo completamente normal si uno de ellos no tuviera una escopeta.

En el fondo le daba pena. Eran jóvenes, con toda una vida por delante, pero por unas u otras circunstancias la mayoría acababan igual. Uniéndose a la banda callejera de turno y robando en comercios de poca monta.

Las puertas automáticas se abrieron al acercarse, y Nikki entró como si nada. Quitarle el arma fue tan sencillo... en el fondo sólo eran unos críos. Pero si no se corregían ahora, no lo harían nunca. Impidió que se escaparan corriendo y los redujo con facilidad. Cogió una cuerda de uno de los estantes y los ató allí mismo.

El señor la miró agradecido y asustado al mismo tiempo.

- Llame a la policía para que vengan a buscarlos – dijo con la voz distorsionada antes de irse tan tranquila como había llegado.

Esa noche, no se molestó en decir quién era.

**Este capítulo ha sido un poco aburrido, lo sé, pero creí necesario resumir el caso y la conversación de después.**

**Gracias por leer x)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 06:**

_(Dos semanas después)_

Habían pasado dos semanas. 14 días. 336 horas. Habían resuelto tres asesinatos más. Castle seguía rondándola, a cada día más infantil. Pero no habían vuelto a hablar del tema. El motivo de su presencia allí había quedado en una caja que ninguno de los dos iba a volver a abrir.

Por otro lado, Lanie estaba encantada con él. Cada vez que iban al depósito se le iluminaba la cara. Al fin y al cabo, era uno de sus ídolos literarios. El que menos conforme estaba con eso era Espósito, que intentaba disimularlo como podía.

Esa mañana no tenían ningún caso, pero él se había presentado igual, con su ya habitual café en la mano. Recordó la primera vez que se lo había traído. Le sorprendió muchísimo que supiera cómo le gustaba (con leche desnatada y dos de vainilla), pero él se excusó diciendo que, simplemente, era muy observador. Ahora estaba sentado a su lado, jugando con su móvil mientras ella repasaba informes.

Unos gritos de enfado y frustración al lado del ascensor hicieron que tanto él como el resto del precinto miraran hacia allí a tiempo de ver a un inspector trajeado con cara de muy mala leche echándole la bronca a una de las secretarias.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a Martínez? - preguntó Beckett.

- Siguen sin tener nada del caso Heat – respondió Espo.

- ¿Qué departamento lleva el caso Heat? - quiso saber Castle, tan oportuno como siempre.

- Ninguno en particular. ¿Porqué? ¿Vas a ir a perseguirlos a ellos?

- No, no. Era... curiosidad.

Martínez acabó de despotricar y se metió en el ascensor. Castle lo siguió con la mirada.

- Me aburro – dijo poco después dejando el móvil a un lado -. ¿Porqué no me cuentas algo sobre esa tal Nikki Heat? Como porqué aún no la habéis atrapado, por ejemplo.

Beckett fingió sentirse ofendida ante la pregunta. El escritor era muy intuitivo, y si ella no actuaba de la manera que se esperaba, empezaría a tener sospechas.

- ¿Porqué crees que hay algo que contar? Sólo es una mujer más.

- Una mujer que se cree una justiciera. Y que no lo hace nada mal.

- ¿La estás defendiendo?

- Sólo digo lo que hay.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo yo que hay aquí? - Beckett se señaló a ella misma y al escritor repetidas veces mientras una sonrisa maliciosa asomaba a sus labios.

- ¿Qué? - Castle se inclinó sobre la mesa, expectante.

- Una relación detective-observador, no detective-narrador. Así que deja de preguntar tonterías y haz algo útil.

- Define algo útil.

Beckett bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y volvió a los papeles de los informes. Quizás si lo ignoraba, él mismo terminaba por cansarse.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando lo escuchó reír por lo bajo.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasa?

- Has dicho que tenemos una relación – explicó como si fuera obvio -. Ahora ya no puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente. Me echarías de menos.

- Eso, tú sigue soñando, que es gratis.

Beckett intentó centrarse, pero se quedó pensando como tantas otras veces.

Los que llevaban el caso Heat creían que ella tenía complejo de heroína, que se creía mejor que el resto. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Kate se convertía en Nikki porque sentía que la ley no cumplía todo lo que debería. Cada día se cometían más y más delitos por los que nadie pagaba, y alguien tenía que ocuparse de ello. Tomarse la justicia por su mano no era la primera opción, pero sí la más efectiva. Además, estaban aquellos casos, como el de su madre, en los que las autoridades se rendían, dejaban los archivos apartados y a los asesinos sueltos.

Recordó la primera vez que se convirtió en Nikki. Llevaba un par de meses en el cuerpo y unos compañeros suyos fueron incapaces de encerrar a un violador múltiple por falta de pruebas y testigos. Los vio tan impotentes que no pudo resistirse a hacer algo al respecto. Todavía puede ver cómo el hombre había llegado a comisaría al día siguiente, fingiendo arrepentimiento y firmando una confesión. A decir verdad, las cosas (profesionalmente hablando) le habían mejorado a partir de aquello. Tres meses más tarde la habían ascendido a detective, convirtiéndose en la más joven.

- En serio, esa mujer me pone nervioso – Castle interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa con ella?

- Me da rabia que no se me haya ocurrido a mí – confesó tras unos segundos.

- ¿Ser una justiciera? No sé, Castle, no te veo yo con mallas y saltando de tejado en tejado.

- Já – se hizo el ofendido -. Doble já. Me refería al nombre.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial? - intentó que la curiosidad no se notase en su voz. En el fondo quería saber su opinión.

- Que mola. Es nombre de policía sexy. Así como tú. Pero sin tu mal humor, claro.

- Claro, Castle, claro.

- ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? - _Dios, este hombre nunca se cansa de preguntar, ¿o qué?_ -. Digo, no es un nombre común. Tiene que significar algo para ella. Quizás si descubro el qué, eso me lleve a su identidad – siguió mascullando para sí.

_Si él supiera._ Nikki era el nombre de la única madre de acogida a la que había apreciado de verdad. De hecho, aún se llamaban de vez en cuando para interesarse por sus respectivas vidas. Y Heat se le había ocurrido una noche loca que se había pasado con el tequila. Castle jamás averiguaría todo eso. _¿Verdad?_

- ¿Y cómo hará para moverse por la ciudad? ¿Tendrá un Batmóvil? - _¿Es en serio? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿12? -. _¿Y cómplices? Todos los superhéroes tienen cómplices.

- Castle, ella no es una superhéroe – contestó la detective con voz cansina.

- Eso no lo sabes. ¿Porqué no lleva armas, entonces?

Kate se calló. En realidad sí que llevaba armas, una daga en cada bota, pero las había usado en contadas ocasiones y era un detalle que no se había filtrado a la prensa.

- ¿Lo ves? - Castle puso su voz de "tengo razón" -. Seguro que tiene algún superpoder chulísimo. Quizás por eso no la han encontrado aún. Digo, la primera noticia que se tiene de ella es de hace 4 años, pero es muy probable que empezara antes. Y en todo ese tiempo, la policía no ha encontrado ni una sola prueba material de su existencia además de un par de vídeos de mala calidad y un puñado de testigos que se niegan a hablar de ella.

Beckett intentaba ocultar su asombro ante los conocimientos del escritor.

- Parece que la has investigado a fondo – comentó con la esperanza de sacarle más información.

- Curiosidad profesional. En realidad todo encaja. Si fuera un personaje...

- ¿Qué?

- Si fuera un personaje, habría tenido una infancia difícil. Habría superado muchas cosas sola. Se habría hecho dura y fuerte. Y habría conseguido los medios necesarios para repartir justicia, a su manera – le dijo todo aquello mirándola a los ojos, con un brillo especial en los iris azules. Un brillo que se fue dos segundos después, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. _¿Qué se le había pasado a Castle por la cabeza para querer ocultarlo?_ -. ¿Quieres un café? - preguntó levantándose.

Esa era otra. En su segundo día en la comisaría, había traído una máquina de capuccinos que, según él, hacía "café bebible". Era lo único de lo que nadie se había quejado.

- Claro - _¿cómo hacía para dejarla siempre más confundida de lo que ya estaba?_

**Gracias por leer x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lo que me he reído con el comentario de guiguita jajajaja Gracias a ella y a AlwaysSerenity que siempre me dejan alguna review ;)**

**pauhr22: este capi te lo dedico a ti, por estar siempre ahí dándome ánimos a pesar de ser más terca que yo (que es mucho decir) xD**

**He cambiado la foto para que os imaginéis cómo va vestida Nikki _aproximadamente_, ya que no es tal y como yo la tengo en mi cabeza.**

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 07:**

_(Otras dos semanas después)_

- ¿Vendrás?

- Castle, ya te he dicho que...

- Oh, venga – puso cara de perro apaleado -. Me has dicho que no a todas las anteriores. ¿Qué te cuesta venir a mi última lectura de Derrick Storm? Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de quitarle el puesto.

Beckett escondió una sonrisa. En realidad ya tenía pensado ir. Lanie la había convencido después de mucho y mucho insistirle. Pero le apetecía hacerse de rogar.

- Está bien. Intentaré ir. Pero no te prometo nada.

- Yujuuuu – interrumpió su grito de júbilo cuando Gates lo miró entrecerrando los ojos a través del cristal -. Ups. Me parece que sigo sin caerle muy bien.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Kate con ironía.

- Como sea. El caso es que te vas a quedar asombrada ante mis dotes literarias – carraspeó para darse importancia. Ella enarcó una ceja. _¿Quiere jugar? Pues vamos a jugar._

- Hey, Beckett – la llamó Ryan en ese momento -. Hemos localizado al sospechoso. El equipo táctico ya está en camino.

- Vale. Vamos para allá.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Kate negó con la cabeza por enésima vez. Llevaba hora y media en casa de su amiga y la forense no daba decidido qué ponerse.

- Lanie, es una lectura, no una gala en el Four Seasons.

- Já. No es una simple lectura. Si lo fuera, no te habrías puesto ese vestido.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Que cuando Castle lo vea se le van a salir los ojos de la impresión.

- No es para tanto.

- ¿En serio? Ni siquiera yo te había visto así antes.

Beckett se miró. Su vestido negro por encima de las rodillas se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Casi no tenía escote, pero uno de sus hombros quedaba totalmente descubierto, dándole un toque desenfadado. Y para rematar, sandalias con tacón. Mucho tacón.

- No sé a qué te refieres – se hizo la ingenua.

- Tú sigue diciéndote eso – y sacó del armario la que debía ser la prenda número 47 de la noche. _Ojalá sea la definitiva._

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Beckett se extrañó de que hubiera tan poca gente, unas 100 personas como mucho. Se había imaginado una gran fiesta en la mejor biblioteca de Nueva York. En vez de eso, estaban en una modesta librería del centro.

Entró detrás de Lanie y los chicos, con los que se habían encontrado en la puerta, buscando a Castle con la mirada. Lo encontró de pie tras un pequeño atril, tan apuesto como siempre, rodeado de mujeres llorosas por la emotiva lectura.

- "Permaneció sumida en la incredulidad mientras la luz de los ojos de su marido se apagaba. Él quiso tocarla, y ella le cogió la mano para apretársela por última vez. Su corazón le dio un vuelco, y supo en ese momento que él se había ido. La oscuridad ensombreció la paz de la ciudad, así como la faz de la mujer. Bien, pensó ella, mientras el viento le arremolinaba el pelo. Na... die – sus ojos se encontraron y Kate se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ese simple gesto provocaba en el escritor – verá mis lágrimas".

La gente empezó a aplaudir y Castle volvió a la realidad.

- Eh, gracias, gracias.

Poco a poco se fueron dispersando, buscando algo de beber o de comer. El escritor, tras dar unos cuantos apretones de manos, se acercó a sus compañeras. Ryan y Espósito estaban ocupados persiguiendo a los canapés.

- ¡Castle! Has estado fantástico.

- Gracias, Lanie – la abrazó -. ¿No piensa decirme nada, detective? - preguntó mirando a Kate. Ella hizo como que pensaba.

- ¿Cómo puede el viento arremolinar el pelo?

- Oh, ¿me estás diciendo cómo hacer mi trabajo?

- Molesta, ¿verdad?

Él iba a replicar cuando dos torbellinos pelirrojos aparecieron a su lado.

- ¡Madre mía! Pero si eres tú de verdad – exclamó la actriz.

- Chicas, estas son Martha, mi madre, y Alexis, mi pequeña – Kate sonrió a la niña. Todavía le costaba lo suyo imaginarse a Castle como padre, a pesar de lo que Lanie le había contado -. Madre, ellas son la detective Beckett y la forense Lanie Parish.

- Ya sé quienes son, querido. No para de hablar de vosotras – susurró como si él no las pudiese oír -. Sobretodo de ti – señaló a Kate.

- Madre...

- ¿Ya le has dicho cómo se va a llamar tu protagonista?

- Madre...

- ¿Ya tienes el nombre? - se interesó ella.

- Sí, hija – Martha hizo una de sus pausas dramáticas -. "Nikki Heat".

- ¡¿Qué?! - Kate lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo -. Será una broma.

- Oh, oh – dijeron Martha y Lanie a la vez.

- Venga, no es tan malo. Las dos sois mujeres fuertes e independientes. Y el nombre mola – la detective entrecerró los ojos.

- Hijo, eso tiene menos sentido que "La ratonera", obra que hice ocho veces a la semana durante un año y sigo sin tener ni idea de qué va – Martha tan oportuna como siempre.

- ¿Vas a dispararme? - inquirió en escritor.

- Me lo estoy pensando – se arrepintió de decirlo nada más hacerlo. No por Castle, él se lo tenía bien merecido, sino por Alexis, que había abierto mucho los ojos y parecía... ¿curiosa? ¿No debería estar asustada?

- ¿Puedes hacer eso? - le preguntó emocionada.

- Emm...

- ¿Y tienes buena puntería? - _¿Qué niña de 10 años hace estas preguntas?_ -. Porque papá siempre me gana al láser tag. ¿Tú me puedes enseñar? - _Vale, ya lo entiendo._

- ¿Sabes qué, Alexis? - extendió la mano y la pelirroja se agarró a ella -. Vamos a buscar algo de beber y mientras te cuento un par de trucos – y se fue caminando después de guiñarle un ojo a Castle.

- ¿Habéis visto eso? ¡Están confabulando contra mí!

- Ay, querido, y luego soy yo la dramática de la familia.

- ¿Pasa algo, Lanie? - preguntó Richard al ver la cara pensativa de la morena.

- ¿Qué? Oh, no, nada. Es sólo que... Kate no es mucho de niños – contestó mirando cómo la detective hablaba animadamente con Alexis. El escritor iba a traerle algo bueno después de todo.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Un rato después, Martha llevó a su nieta al baño y Kate quedó sola. Aunque por poco tiempo.

- Ahora en serio, ¿qué problema tienes con Nikki Heat? - dijo Castle a su lado.

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Durante un segundo, él la vio titubear. Su labio inferior tembló y desvió la mirada.

- Es una criminal, Castle – respondió al fin.

- Me pienso lo de cambiar el nombre si aceptas salir a cenar conmigo – habló sin pensar. Haberla visto con Alexis había disparado en él sentimientos que ni recordaba tener.

- Se supone que los compañeros no pueden salir juntos.

- ¿Eso significa que si no lo fuéramos saldrías conmigo?

- ¿Y ser una más de tus conquistas?

- O yo una de las tuyas.

Se quedó callada otra vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de Nikki Heat en realidad? Y no me digas que su fuerza y su independencia. Millones de mujeres tienen de eso.

- ¿Me preguntas por Nikki Heat mi personaje, o por Nikki Heat la justiciera? - Beckett rodó los ojos -. Está bien... ya me dejo de bromas – se puso serio y tomó un sorbo de su copa. De champán, por supuesto -. La verdad es que no sabría decirte con exactitud lo que me llama la atención de ella. Sería muy fácil achacar mi curiosidad al "misterio que la envuelve" o a su "seguramente terrible pasado", pero en realidad creo que preferiría saber el porqué. ¿Porqué ponerse una capucha por la noche cuando podría manifestarse legalmente por el día? No sé. Ser abogada o algo así.

- Quizás lo sea.

- ¿En plan tapadera? No lo creo.

- ¿Porqué no? Sería lo más lógico.

- Pero ella no actúa lógicamente. Además he vuelto a leer todo lo relacionado con su caso, y te puedo asegurar que está sola.

- Hace dos semanas estabas seguro de que tenía cómplices. Y un Batmóvil.

- Estaba descartando hipótesis – se excusó haciendo un gesto con la mano -. El asunto es que no me la imagino trabajando en grupo en un bufete o en cualquier otro sitio.

- ¿Tu personaje va a ser así?

- ¡No, claro que no! - rió tomándoselo a broma -. El personaje se basa en ti, no en ella. Y tú no estás sola – la cogió de la mano para remarcar sus palabras, y el cuerpo de ella se estremeció ante el contacto. _¿Era impresión suya o ahora estaban más cerca?_ -. Hueles a cerezas – susurró Castle.

Ella levantó la mirada. Ni se había dado cuenta de que estaba observando sus labios. Esos labios entreabiertos, húmedos, y más que apetecibles...

- ¡Ricky! - exclamó un hombre entrado en años a tres pasos de ellos. Kate dio un respingo y Castle maldijo para sus adentros.

- ¡Jack, amigo! Creí que no podrías venir – se saludaron con un abrazo -. Ella es...

- Kate Beckett – la detective le estrechó la mano al tal Jack antes de excusarse -. Mejor os dejo solos.

Se fue perdiéndose entre el resto de invitados, con la mirada del escritor clavada en su espalda e intentando olvidar las palabras que tantas otras veces le habían dicho, y que siempre habían sido mentira.

"_Tú no estás sola"_

**Gracias por leer x)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 08:**

Richard Castle llegó a comisaría con un café en cada mano, dispuesto a continuar su relación con la detective en el mismo punto que lo habían dejado la noche anterior. Creía entender porqué había salido corriendo. Él también tenía miedo a veces. De hecho, después de Meredith, y a excepción de Gina, todas sus relaciones se habían reducido a una sola noche de pasión por temor a entregar demasiado o a salir herido.

Salió del ascensor y la miró, concentrada leyendo el periódico. ¿Cómo era posible ser tan bonita? Y sí, decía bonita y no guapa. Porque aunque lo tacharan de frívolo y mujeriego, él no se fijaba sólo en la belleza física. También valoraba el interior de las personas. Su inteligencia, su fuerza, su casi imperceptible pero presente timidez. Y muchas cosas más. Todas las que Kate Beckett tenía.

_(Flashback)_

_- ¿Papá? - Richard miró a su hija desde el marco de la puerta, después de haberla arropado -. Me cae muy bien._

_- ¿Quién?_

_- Kate._

_- A mí también me cae bien, calabaza._

_- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó con voz pilla._

_- ¿Y a ti?_

_Alexis asintió._

_- Mucho. No es como las demás – lo dijo de una forma tan simple, como sólo los niños pueden hablar, que lo significó todo. Kate Beckett era única._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Se sentó en su silla con una sonrisa tonta en la cara y posó el café sobre la mesa.

- ¿Te parece divertido? - preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido mientras cogía el vaso de plástico.

La sonrisa se esfumó.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Beckett le enseñó la página que estaba leyendo. _"__¿Nueva conquista del famoso novelista Richard Castle?"_, rezaba el titular. Y debajo había una foto de ellos dos, con las manos unidas y bastante pegados, de la noche anterior.

- Te juro que no tenía ni idea.

- Sabía que no debería haber ido – refunfuñó ella.

- ¿Porqué? No es para tanto. Ni siquiera dicen que estemos juntos.

- ¿Que no es para tanto? ¡Castle! Mi trabajo requiere anonimato. Si la gente sabe quien soy...

- Está bien. Está bien, lo entiendo. Hablaré con mi publicista. No volverá a pasar. Pero no hacía falta que te pusieras así – y se cruzó de brazos cual niño pequeño al que no le han dado un caramelo.

Kate relajó el gesto al ver que quizás se había pasado un poco. En realidad no era el artículo en sí lo que la molestaba. El hecho de que la consideraran una candidata a las atenciones de Castle la hacía sentir... deseada en cierta manera. Pero Nikki Heat era noticia prácticamente todas las semanas. No podía arriesgarse a salir en el mismo periódico. O peor, en la misma página. No es que fueran a reconocerla, la policía no tenía ninguna foto nítida de la justiciera con la que comparar, pero igualmente tenía que tener cuidado.

Se inclinó un poco hacia Castle en plan confidente, dispuesta a arreglar el asunto con humor.

- ¿Quieres saber porqué me molesta tanto? - susurró.

- Mmm hmm – él también se inclinó.

- Porque tengo una reputación que mantener.

Castle puso una expresión extraña. ¿Desilusión? No podía estar segura, porque rápidamente la cambió por una de fingida indignación.

- Qué bonito, detective. Aún por encima de que le traigo el café – ella sonrió con suficiencia. Le encantaba meterse con él.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono.

- Beckett – escuchó unos segundos -. Ahora mismo vamos – colgó.

- ¿Hay un cadáver?

- Eso parece.

- ¡Bien! - y se levantó para seguirla.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Llegaron a la escena del crimen, que por muy raro que pareciera, era un árbol. Lanie estaba subida en una mini-grúa examinando el cadáver.

- Deja de mirarme el culo, Javier Espósito – la oyeron decir Castle y Beckett mientras se aproximaban a sus compañeros.

- Deja tú de quejarte y agradece no llevar falda – respondió el moreno.

- Hey, jefa – la saludó Ryan al verla. Con Castle chocó los cinco como hacían habitualmente -. ¿Qué opináis? ¿Creéis que ha sido un suicidio? - señaló a la víctima.

- Esto no es un suicidio – respondieron a la vez. Lanie los miró desde arriba con una sonrisa. No era la primera vez que les pasaba. Y lo peor era que cuanto más ocurría, más normal se sentía.

- Los tortolitos tienen razón – si las miradas matasen, la forense habría caído fulminada -. Veo hematomas en el cuello y el costado que podrían significar una pelea previa a la caída. Pero te diré más cuando haga la autopsia.

- Está bien. ¿Algún testigo?

Ryan y Espo negaron con la cabeza, así que ella y el escritor se marcharon a comisaría a empezar con la investigación y contactar con la familia.

Pasaron el día entero enfrascados en el caso, teorías sobre ninjas voladores y conspiraciones gubernamentales a parte, y ya era de noche cuando decidieron seguir al día siguiente.

Antes de marcharse, Kate ordenó un poco su mesa, topándose con el periódico de la mañana. Miró la foto una vez más. La verdad era que cualquiera se creería el titular. Se los veía tan cómodos juntos... Beckett suspiró. Pensó en su infancia. En la familia que perdió. Y en la oportunidad que se le presentaba ahora. Porque era evidente que las intenciones de Castle no eran puras, pero sí serias. Sus insinuaciones siempre eran delicadas y certeras, dejándola con ganas de más.

¿Sería capaz de dejarlo todo a un lado por un futuro incierto? ¿O llevaba demasiado tiempo sumida en la oscuridad? Quizás no tenía la fuerza suficiente para salir de ella. O quizás acababa arrastrándolo a él también. Y eso no sería justo. Daba igual lo que se dijeran, o lo que no se dijeran. Richard Castle era un buen hombre y no merecía cargar con las penas de nadie, menos si eran las suyas.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que con cualquier otro ya se habría acostado. La tensión sexual entre ellos habría desaparecido y los dos habrían seguido con sus vidas. O eso quería creer. La atracción que sentía por él no era normal. Algo le decía que si pasaran una noche juntos, ella querría repetir.

Sacudió la cabeza y tiró el periódico a la papelera, como si así pudiera deshacerse también de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Tan poco te gusto? - Beckett dio un respingo y se giró a encarar al que lo había provocado.

- ¿Cuánto decías que te queda para terminar la novela? - enarcó una ceja.

- Oh, vamos detective – Castle se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella -, sabes que eres demasiado compleja como para plasmarte en una sola novela. Vas a tenerme por aquí mucho mucho tiempo.

Y con eso y una sonrisa se fue hacia el ascensor, completamente seguro de que causaba en Beckett más sensaciones de las que ella jamás reconocería.

**Una cosilla, seguramente no sea la última vez que hago alguna referencia o guiño a algún episodio de la serie, pero eso no significa que vaya a describir el caso al completo. Así que no os asustéis si no vuelvo a hablar del asunto en los próximos capítulos. Se sobreentiende que ya lo han resuelto y están a otra cosa, o que incluso han pasado varios días (o meses).**

**Gracias por leer x)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Este capítulo no me convence nada nada nada, pero es lo que ha salido de mi desordenada cabeza xD Va dedicado a Pato (ella sabe quién es) jejeje**

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 09:**

Beckett miró al escritor entrecerrando los ojos, sopesando la idea de meterlo en el cuarto de la limpieza el resto del día.

- ¿Es que no te cansas? - le dijo molesta.

- ¿De qué? - contestó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

- Llevas hora y media jugando a Angry Birds. ¿No tienes otro juego?

- Este es el mejor.

- Pues quítale la música al menos.

- Sin música no tiene gracia.

- Castle, quítala – ordenó seria. El sonido la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Él la miró por fin. La recorrió desde el escote a los ojos, deteniéndose un poco más de lo necesario en los labios.

- ¿Qué me das a cambio? - ronroneó.

Beckett se quedó en blanco. _No puede poner esa voz y pretender que halle una contestación adecuada. _En ese momento sonó el teléfono, de cuya pantalla desaparecieron los pájaros rojos para dar lugar a la foto de cierta editora rubia.

- Castle – respondió -. Sí, ya sé que... ¿Ahora? ¿No puede ser a la tarde? Pero... Bueno, vale. Estaré allí en 20 minutos.

- ¿Pasa algo? - quiso saber Kate al verlo levantarse con el ceño fruncido.

- Gina quiere que vaya a una reunión urgente con los mandamáses de la editorial. Algo sobre un problema con los derechos de autor.

- ¿Pero?

- Alexis sale de clase dentro de una hora, y mi madre aún no ha vuelto de su presentación en Chicago. No tengo quién vaya a buscarla ni quién se quede con ella después, y ya es muy tarde para llamar a la niñera.

- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo – se ofreció ella sin pensárselo.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, le diré a Karpowski que la recoja y que la traiga aquí, no te preocupes.

- Muchísimas gracias, me salvas la vida – se inclinó y dejó un casto beso en la mejilla de la detective, que no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos como platos mientras él corría hacia el ascensor.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Alexis divisó a la detective en una de las mesas del centro. Se despidió con la mano de la mujer morena y amable que la había acompañado desde la escuela y fue hacia la compañera de su padre.

- Hola – le dijo.

- Hola – le respondió ella con una bonita sonrisa -. ¿Tienes deberes?

Alexis asintió y Kate la llevó a la sala de reuniones, que ahora estaba vacía.

- Te dejo aquí un momento, ¿vale? Voy a coger unos papeles y ya vengo – aunque sabía que no pasaría nada, no quería dejarla sola. Seguramente era la primera vez que pisaba una comisaría y podía sentirse abrumada.

- Vale.

Cuando volvió, con un café y un refresco en cada mano y las carpetas bajo el brazo, la pelirroja ya tenía varios libros desplegados sobre la mesa. Kate no sabía qué le sorprendía más, si la actitud responsable de la niña para su corta edad, o el hecho de que Castle pudiera comportarse como un padre serio de verdad en lo concerniente a su hija.

Pasaron un par de horas, cada una en lo suyo, hasta que Alexis levantó la vista de sus cosas y preguntó algo que la dejó completamente descolocada.

- ¿Kate?

- ¿Mmm? - cogió su taza para dar un sorbo.

- ¿A ti te gusta mi padre?

Beckett escupió el café. Rápidamente cogió un pañuelo para limpiarse la boca e intentar salvar el informe que tenía delante.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué piensas eso?

- No lo pienso. Sólo he preguntado.

- Claro... yo... esto... - carraspeó intentando recobrar la compostura -. Tu padre me cae bien – dijo finalmente.

- Él también dijo eso. Y luego le pregunté si tú le gustabas – comentó Alexis como si nada.

- ¿Y que contestó? - _¿me lo estoy imaginando o he sonado demasiado interesada?_

- Pues me devolvió la pregunta. Y yo le dije que sí porque eres diferente de las demás.

Beckett ladeó la cabeza, sopesando si debía o no seguir preguntando. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato... pero también dicen que tienen 7 vidas.

- ¿Cómo son las demás?

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Castle volvió a comisaría más tarde de lo que quería. Gina lo había retenido durante horas por un problema que al final se había resuelto en los últimos 5 minutos, y estaba molesto. Se suponía que para eso tenía una editora. Para que le resolviera ese tipo de situaciones.

Notó que Beckett no estaba en su mesa y debió de enviar una pregunta mental sin darse cuenta, porque Ryan le señaló la sala de reuniones sin dejar de hablar por teléfono con Jenny, su no tan reciente novia de la que nadie sabía nada hasta hacía poco.

Castle siguió la dirección del dedo del irlandés y se encontró con una escena que lo dejó sin aliento. Kate y Alexis reían a carcajadas por algo que debía haber dicho la pequeña. No es que fuera tan extraño, al fin y al cabo tenía una hija muy risueña, pero ver a la detective tan desenfadada era digno de ser grabado. Y lo más asombroso fue que su musa no dejó de reír cuando él traspasó la puerta, sino todo lo contrario.

- Dios mío, Castle – dijo nada más mirarlo sujetándose el estómago -. ¿Una canoa en medio de Chinatown? ¿En serio?

- Llovía mucho – se excusó él tras recordar aquel momento de locura. Alexis se acercó a él a darle un beso en la mejilla -. ¿Ya has hecho los deberes?

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres ir a casa?

- No.

- ¿No?

- Quiero ir a comer una hamburguesa al sitio del otro día. ¿Podemos?

- ¿A Remy's?

- ¿La has llevado a Remy's? - Beckett se había quedado a parte mientras padre e hija hablaban, pero no pudo contenerse a preguntar eso. Allí era a donde iban de vez en cuando con los chicos a tomar algo después de resolver un caso, y que lo compartiera con Alexis era tan inesperado como... tierno.

- Un par de veces – respondió Castle.

- ¿Eso es un sí? - probó la pelirroja -. Kate puede venir también.

- Yo...

- ¿Qué me dice, detective? - se adelantó él antes de que pusiera alguna excusa -. ¿Viene con nosotros?

Ella pareció pensárselo, pero finalmente aceptó. Mientras Alexis recogía sus libros, ellos salieron al pasillo.

- Gracias otra vez por estar con ella – Kate le quitó importancia con un gesto -. ¿Gates no te ha dicho nada sobre no traer niños a la comisaría?

- Gates lleva todo el día en la fiscalía, así que seguramente no salga de allí hasta mañana – se puso la chaqueta y los tres se dirigieron al ascensor.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Espósito y Ryan, al verlos marchar, chocaron cómplices los puños.

**Por lo general intento alternar las escenas de Kate y Nikki, y al mismo tiempo relacionarlas, pero si consideráis que me pongo pesada con alguna parte... sólo decidlo. Las críticas nunca sobran.**

**Gracias por leer x)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 10:**

_(Meses después)_

Nikki Heat adoraba su moto. Era su posesión más valiosa. Le permitía "nadar" por la ciudad como un pez en el agua. Hundirse en sus profundidades y resurgir como un delfín jugando a dar saltos. Además era preciosa, desde la rueda delantera al tubo de escape, toda ella en negro metálico. Obviamente, no llevaba matrícula. Un par de veces había tenido que despistar a un coche patrulla que la perseguía por esa razón. Y como siempre, ella había sido más rápida.

Paró en un semáforo que acababa de ponerse en rojo y miró alrededor. ¿De qué le sonaba esa zona? Iba tan ensimismada que no había visto ni por donde conducía.

Entonces se acordó. _Castle vive por aquí. _Había estado en su loft una sola vez, un mes atrás, cuando los invitó a todos a una cena informal para celebrar que la editorial le había aceptado con gran entusiasmo el borrador del libro. Borrador que por cierto se negaba a dejarle leer. _"Tendrás que esperar a que salga, como todas las demás"_, le había dicho. Y el comentario de Gina (cuya presencia en la cena aún era todo un misterio sin explicación por muy editora suya que fuera) sobre cierta escena sexual no la había dejado más tranquila, sino todo lo contrario.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya había aparcado casi enfrente del portal. Se quitó el casco y se colocó bien la coleta baja que siempre se hacía para que no se le viera el pelo por debajo de la capucha, pero no se movió del asiento, dudando. _¿En serio voy a espiarlo? Debería estar buscando criminales. Debería irme de aquí. Debería... Benditos constructores obsesionados con las escaleras de incendios exteriores. Me facilitan mucho las cosas._

Llegó al último piso y se sentó en un escalón. La ventana daba más bien a la cocina, pero el salón se veía perfectamente. Y en él, a Castle abrazado a su hija, ambos sentados en el sofá y mirando la televisión. Nikki sonrió sin proponérselo. Alexis había sido otra sorpresa. A ella nunca le habían gustado demasiado los niños. La hacían sentir vulnerable, más alerta que de costumbre por su fragilidad. Pero la pelirroja la había hecho pensar de otra manera, incluso desechar la idea de no enamorarse de un padre soltero. _Mierda, ¿he dicho enamorarse? No puede ser._ Pero es que se había convertido en un pilar tan imprescindible en su vida...

Llevaban trabajando juntos casi 6 meses y ya lo necesitaba a todas horas. Necesitaba su perfecto café por las mañanas, su perfecta sonrisa cuando se lo daba, sus perfectos ojos desnudándola con la mirada siempre que podía. Porque aunque ella le lanzara miradas cada vez más asesinas, él no desistía en hacerla sentir incómodamente deseada. A veces, se descubría a sí misma molesta porque él no se acercara más, porque mantuviera una distancia clave para poder oler su colonia de playboy pero no poder tocarlo.

Se había vuelto adicta a su presencia. Lo aceptaba y se maldecía por ello. Los pocos días que no lo veía, bien por alguna reunión o por asuntos familiares, lo echaba terriblemente de menos. Iba de un lado para el otro como una autómata, sin disfrutar de los pequeños y preciosos detalles de la vida, exactamente igual que hacía antes de conocerlo. Y todo el mundo se daba cuenta. Sus compañeros, el capitán, los demás policías del precinto. Todos sabían ya que si ella (la mujer más fuerte, terca, tozuda y sarcástica del trabajo que nunca demostraba lo que sentía) estaba triste, era porque Castle no la acompañaría ese día.

Pero ese no era su mayor problema.

Su mayor problema era que Castle estaba de pie al lado de la encimera de la cocina con un cuenco vacío de palomitas en la mano. Y la estaba mirando. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrir la boca de la sorpresa. No por haber sido descubierta, sino por no haber visto que el escritor se había levantado de lo abstraída que estaba. Era la primera vez en cinco años que bajaba la guardia.

Se movieron al mismo tiempo. Él corrió hacia la ventana y ella saltó con agilidad al rellano del piso de abajo, y luego a los siguientes, hasta llegar a la acera. _¿Cómo he podido dejarme ver así?_

Castle salió a la escalera y miró a la carretera, a tiempo de ver como una moto se perdía rápidamente en una curva. Entró en la casa de nuevo y cogió el móvil. Pero... ¿a quién llamar? ¿A la policía? No le creerían aunque lo jurara. ¿A su madre? No, no quería preocuparla. ¿A Batman? No, mierda, no tenía ese número.

- ¿Papá? - Alexis lo sacó de sus pensamientos -. ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no. ¿Ya ha acabado la peli?

- Sí. ¿Puedo ver otra?

- Ya sabes que entre semana no puedes acostarte tarde.

- Era para ver si colaba – dijo la niña con una sonrisa -. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Alexis. A ver si yo consigo dormir tranquilo también – masculló.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

- ¡Castle! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - preguntó Beckett por enésima vez.

Su compañero llevaba todo el día ausente, cabizbajo, pensativo. Ella sabía perfectamente la razón, pero necesitaba que fuera él quien lo dijera. Cosa que no había conseguido. Hasta ahora.

- Nikki Heat estuvo anoche en mi casa – dijo completamente serio.

Kate puso cara de pócker, desprevenida después de tantos intentos fallidos, sin saber cómo comportarse. ¿Curiosa? ¿Despreocupada? ¿Ansiosa? _No, eso no._

- Castle, no inventes – optó por la incredulidad.

- ¡Es verdad! - miró alrededor antes de volver a mirarla y bajar la voz -. No me refiero a dentro de mi casa, sino a las escaleras de incendios de mi casa. Estaba con Alexis viendo "Shrek" y cuando fui a por un vaso de agua la vi allí sentada – ahora sonaba preocupado.

- Está bien. Te creo. ¿Le viste la cara?

- No. Estaba oscuro y llevaba capucha.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más?

- ¿A quién quieres que se lo cuente? ¿A Alexis, que no se enteró de nada? ¿O a mi madre, que seguramente montará una escena dramática?

- Puedo ponerte protección policial si quieres – dijo Kate, consciente de que no sería para nada necesario. Después de lo de anoche no pensaba acercarse a la residencia del escritor nunca más.

- No, no, no hace falta. Es que... es todo tan raro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la había pillado, creo que se asustó. Y luego se fue corriendo. Si su intención fuera hacerme daño... no tiene sentido.

- ¿Qué otra razón podría tener para vigilarte? - Beckett quería saber hasta qué conclusiones había llegado el escritor.

- ¿Un autógrafo? - intentó bromear él -. No sé... ¿Y si... y si se ha dado cuenta de que he estado investigándola?

- ¡¿Que has hecho qué?!

- Shh, no hables tan alto – le tapó la boca con la mano -. Y no he averiguado nada si eso es lo que quieres saber – dijo mirándola a los ojos. Unos ojos hechos para perderse en ellos...

- Hey, Beckett - detective y escritor giraron la cara sin cambiar de posición para encontrar a Ryan con una deja levantada -. ¿Interrumpo?

- ¿Q...? - apartó la mano de Castle de su cara al no poder hablar bien -. ¿Qué? No, claro que no.

- Ya... en fin, hemos encontrado al vecino. Se registró en un motel hace una hora. ¿Vienes a por él?

Beckett asintió levantándose y se puso la chaqueta. Castle ya iba a dirigirse al ascensor cuando ella lo agarró por la solapa de la camisa, acercándolos peligrosamente.

- Esa mujer es peligrosa, Castle – lo advirtió. Aunque no sabía que clase de investigación había llevado a cabo el escritor, estaba segura de que no era un simple juego para él. Y si seguía buscando, al final encontraría algo. Y además, ¿no se suponía que ella (Kate) era su única musa? ¿Qué hacía "documentándose" sobre otra? _Genial, ahora tengo celos de mí misma _-. Tienes que contarme todo lo que sabes.

**U.U ¿Se avecinan problemas para Castle? ¿Cómo afectará esto a su relación?**

**Gracias por leer x)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 11:**

Demasiado. Castle sabía demasiado. Ninguna pista sólida que lo pudiera llevar hasta su identidad, pero sí un montón de datos, incluso algunos que la policía no había encontrado, y una lista kilométrica de teorías. Hasta tenía un archivo con el nombre de Nikki en la pantalla de su despacho, dividido en noticias, grabaciones y un perfil hecho por él mismo. ¿Esa era la definición del escritor de "curiosidad sana"?

- Castle, tienes que parar con esto.

- Lo sé, es que... no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. ¿Sabes cuando se te mete una canción y hagas lo que hagas no te la puedes sacar de la mente? Pues igual.

- No, Castle, no es igual – dijo con voz seria -. Las canciones no son peligrosas. Las canciones no van por ahí dando palizas y escalando escaleras de incendios.

- Está bien. Lo pillo. "No hay que meterse en la boca del lobo". Dejaré el tema. Lo prometo.

Beckett alzó una ceja, desconfiada. Sabía perfectamente que la "obsesión" de Castle no era algo que pudiera hacer desaparecer de un día para otro.

Como repuesta, el escritor arrastró la carpeta a la papelera de reciclaje.

- ¿Así mejor? - preguntó después.

Ella asintió, cogiendo el abrigo para irse. El caso se había alargado y era bastante tarde cuando llegaron al loft para que él le enseñara sus descubrimientos y el "lugar de los hechos", como llamaba ahora a la ventana donde la había visto.

Antes de cruzar la puerta abierta, Kate se giró para decir una última cosa sin esperarse que él estuviera justo detrás, provocando que diera un respingo y pusiera una mano en su pecho como acto reflejo. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar tras eso, pero finalmente recuperó el habla y lo miró a los ojos.

- Te conozco bastante, Castle, y sé que vas a recuperar esos archivos en cuanto me vaya. Lo único que te pido antes de que lo hagas, es que pienses en Alexis. Ella estaba aquí también cuando esa mujer vino, ¿no? ¿De verdad quieres correr ese riesgo? - lo dijo todo de golpe intentando que Castle recapacitara con sus palabras, aunque tuviera que meter a la niña por el medio. Ella jamás la dañaría, pero si el escritor lo creía posible, se alejaría sí o sí de la justiciera.

Castle, por su parte, era consciente de que Alexis era la única persona en el mundo por la que renunciaría a cualquier cosa, y estaba seguro de que Beckett lo sabía perfectamente y por eso se lo decía.

- Hasta mañana, Castle – se despidió ella al no obtener más respuesta que una seca afirmación.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Los siguientes días fueron muy extraños para el escritor. Beckett estaba cada vez más lejos. Lo esquivaba dentro y fuera de la 12 y apenas cruzaba con él más de 4 palabras seguidas, siempre referidas al trabajo. ¿Tanto le había molestado lo que había hecho? Además... seguro que no era el único que se preguntaba quién era Nikki Heat, y sí el único que lo había dejado pasar.

Aquella noche había pensado largo y tendido sobre el tema, y al final decidió apartarse completamente. Cuando se lo dijo a Beckett al día siguiente, ella sólo asintió, así que pensó "asunto solucionado, vamos a por otra cosa". Pero no, ella permanecía callada y distante, guardándose el motivo para sí misma. Era como si todos esos meses se hubieran esfumado, evaporado o teletransportado a un plano cósmico e inalcanzable. Los avances que habían hecho en el plano personal semejaban destruidos y no tenían pinta de restablecerse pronto.

Kate, por su parte, se habría dado de cabezazos contra la pared si su integridad física no la preocupara tanto. ¿Cuál era la primera regla? No enamorarse. Sólo líos de una noche para desfogarse de vez en cuando, y dando un nombre y un teléfono falsos siempre que se pudiera. Su historia con Castle había llegado demasiado lejos... Al principio había sido divertido tontear con él, incluso le gustaba un poco su interés por Nikki, pero las cosas ya se habían pasado de castaño oscuro.

¿Y la segunda regla? Bajo ningún concepto poner en peligro su identidad, o mejor dicho, su vida real.

Porque ella no era Kate Beckett, detective de homicidios. Por mucho que quisiera a sus compañeros, aunque diera la vida por ellos, ese nombre sólo era una máscara con la que poder engañar al mundo.

Ella era Nikki Heat. Peligrosa, violenta, fría, cruel y podrida por dentro. Lo era desde mucho antes de ponerse la capucha. Lo fue cuando mató por primera vez, con 17 años, a su "padre" en la penúltima casa de acogida. Nunca olvidará que ese día tomó la decisión más importante de su vida. Escogió entre morir como tantas otras o vivir sabiendo en lo que se había convertido. En lo que la habían convertido. Escogió entre él o ella, y vivió.

Las casas de acogida... sólo la última había sido buena, aunque sólo estuvo un par de meses, pero todas le habían enseñado algo. Había aprendido a pasar desapercibida, a comer poco y, sobretodo, a no atarse a las cosas... ni a la gente.

No es que le gustara estar sola. Era totalmente capaz de socializar con los demás. Pero prefería la soledad. La que no te abandona, ni te juzga, ni espera nada de ti.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Beckett entró en la morgue con paso firme, encontrándose con una Lanie concentrada en lo que fuera que estaba viendo en el microscopio.

- Hola, ¿qué tienes?

- ¿Que tengo de qué?

- ¿No me has llamado por el caso?

- No, te he llamado porque llevamos días sin hablar – levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Y qué? No es la primera vez.

- Las otras veces no había nada que contar.

- Y ahora tampoco.

La forense la miró con su cara de _"eso no te lo crees ni tú"._

- ¿Qué tal está Castle?

- ¿Bien? - quería que fuera una afirmación pero le salió una pregunta. ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar Lanie con esto?

- ¿Porqué no ha venido?

- Alexis está enferma del estómago y no quiere dejarla.

- Qué encanto de hombre, ¿no crees? - inquirió Lanie con toda la intención.

- ¿Supongo?

- ¿Supones? - la morena negó con la cabeza -. Vamos, Kate, admítelo de una vez.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Que te gusta! - exclamó como si fuera obvio. _¿Lo era? _-. ¿Qué? ¿Se suponía que era un secreto?

Beckett hizo una mueca indefinida.

- ¿Crees que él lo sabe?

- ¿Porqué no se lo preguntas? ¡Algún día tendré que dejar de conseguirte citas!

Ese comentario le sacó una sonrisa. Lanie era mucha Lanie. Y como un torbellino arrastraba todo a su paso aunque sólo fuera durante un instante. Incluida la desazón de la detective.

- No estoy preparada para una relación – confesó -. Creo que quizás nunca llegue a estarlo.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿De que no te corresponda? - Beckett se encogió de hombros y bajó la cabeza, intentando restarle importancia, pero Lanie la obligó a mirarla -. ¿O de que sí lo haga?

**Gracias por leer x)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Profundicemos un poco en el pasado...**

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 12:**

La lluvia y el viento azotaban Nueva York como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Nikki permanecía sentada en el borde de la azotea de uno de los muchos edificios pequeños del Bronx, viendo cómo cuatro plantas más abajo los conductores nocturnos sorteaban una boca de riego que se había roto y no dejaba de soltar chorros de agua a presión.

El mal tiempo siempre la ponía de mal humor, pero esta vez le trajo recuerdos, en concreto uno que parecía no querer salir de su mente.

_(Flashback)_

_Las ventanas del despacho se agitaron una vez más por la fuerte ráfaga de aire que las había golpeado. Eso, unido al agua que no dejaba de caer del cielo, tenía pinta de estar a punto de provocar una inundación sin ni siquiera entrar en la estancia._

_El hombre sereno y apacible apartó la vista y la dirigió a la joven que ocupaba el sillón enfrente de él. Era guapa y atractiva. Y también mucho más madura y responsable de lo normal para su edad. A nadie se le pasaría por la cabeza que fuera capaz de matar a alguien, y mucho menos de que ya lo hubiera hecho._

_Al principio no habían hablado nada. Las primeras cuatro o cinco sesiones las pasaron en completo y absoluto silencio. Luego, el doctor Burke empezó a hacerle pequeñas preguntas que ella contestaba con sequedad y apatía, pero poco a poco fue abriéndose. Ahora, casi 3 meses después, el buen doctor lo sabía todo de su paciente. Conocía sus miedos (que no eran muchos), sus preocupaciones, sus dudas, su fortaleza y determinación, su sentido de la justicia..._

_- ¿Qué es lo que te ronda por la cabeza, Kate?_

_- Estaba pensando que se me va a hacer raro no volver aquí – dijo mirando alrededor. Al cumplir los 18 no podían obligarla a seguir yendo a terapia, y no pensaba hacerlo a pesar de sus avances._

_- Sabes que puedes volver si me echas de menos._

_- Ya – y ahí estaba la apatía otra vez._

_- ¿Quieres hablar de algo en especial?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que ya habían tratado todos los temas habidos y por haber._

_- ¿Ya has empezado en la Academia?_

_- Aún no. El lunes es el primer día. Pero ya me han enviado el programa y he conocido a la mayoría de los profesores – puso una mueca al decir eso último, y Burke se percató del gesto._

_- ¿Has tenido algún problema con ellos?_

_- Todos han leído mi expediente. Y me tratan como a una muñeca de cristal._

_- ¿Eso te molesta?_

_- Pues claro. Todo el mundo lo hace ahora._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Me llevan de un lado a otro como si fuera a romperme al primer paso en falso. Pero no se dan cuenta de que me caí al suelo hace mucho tiempo, de que llevo años hecha pedazos. Tienen una venda en los ojos y no ven la realidad._

_- ¿Y qué pretendes entonces que hagan? ¿Que se quiten la venda?_

_- Pues sí. Eso lo solucionaría todo._

_- ¿Estás segura? Dime, ¿qué crees que harían si vieran la realidad, si vieran los pedazos?_

_- ¿Que comprarían una muñeca nueva?_

_Él negó con la cabeza._

_- Que los tirarían a la basura, Kate. Recogerían los trozos y se desharían de ellos. ¿Es así como quieres terminar?_

_- Quizás todo sería mucho más fácil._

_Burke suspiró. Siempre pasaba lo mismo. Avanzaban un paso y retrocedían dos._

_- ¿Porqué has dicho que comprarían una muñeca nueva?_

_- ¿No es eso lo que hacen? ¿Centrarse en otra persona cuando la anterior no tiene remedio? - era una pregunta retórica, por supuesto. Ella no había vivido en 13 casas diferentes por capricho, simplemente se cansaban de su presencia y decidían que el cheque mensual que les daban por ella no valía lo suficiente como para aguantarla._

_- ¿Seguro que lo has dicho por eso?_

_- ¿Por qué más iba a decirlo?_

_El psicólogo calló, pensando en la mejor manera de exponerle lo que pensaba._

_- Necesitas abrir un poco más las miras, Kate. No todo es blanco o negro. Indaga en otras posibilidades que no sean ni dejarles la venda puesta (ya que te tratarán como hasta ahora) ni tampoco quitársela (ya que se desharán de ti)._

_- ¿Otra posibilidad? ¿Como cuál? - preguntó ella incrédula. Tal y como ella lo veía, sólo había esas dos opciones._

_- ¿Cómo se hacen los puzzles?_

_- ¿Qué? - el terapeuta era famoso por cambiar de tema más rápido que de camisa, pero esta vez no había podido seguirle el hilo. Supuso que sería alguna de sus metáforas._

_- ¿Cuál es el proceso para hacer un puzzle? - repitió él pacientemente._

_- Unir las piezas._

_- ¿Basándote en qué?_

_- En el dibujo de la caja._

_- Exacto._

_- Creo que me he perdido._

_- Tú eres el puzzle, Kate, la muñeca rota. Y la muñeca nueva es la caja del puzzle. Basándote y apoyándote en ella te reconstruirás poco a poco. Y cuando estés entera, podrás quitarle la venda al mundo sin temor a que no encajes en él._

_Eso parecía tener sentido, pensó Kate, pero ¿lo tenía de verdad? ¿Podía ser tan sencillo?_

_- ¿Y de dónde saco la muñeca nueva? - preguntó la chica con un tono que Burke no le había escuchado nunca antes. Tras reflexionar un segundo, lo reconoció como esperanza._

_- Tendrás que buscarla hasta que la encuentres._

_- ¿Y si no...?_

_- ¿... lo consigues? - terminó él por ella -. Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Todo a su tiempo, Kate._

_(Fin del flashback)_

Los bomberos llegaron con la sirena a todo volumen, sacando a Nikki de su ensoñación. Aparcaron junto a la boca de riego y se dispusieron a arreglar el estropicio que se había formado.

De nuevo pensó en la caja del puzzle. Había estado buscándola durante años. Durante un tiempo creyó que la había encontrado en su profesión, pero se había equivocado. Luego estaban sus amigos, sus colegas. Ellos la habían ayudado bastante, le impedían desmoronarse tan a menudo como antes, pero no era suficiente. Al menos no al principio.

Ahora estaba más tranquila y relajada, más alegre. Ella misma lo notaba en su día a día. Incluso dormía mejor. Y sabía que la razón tenía nombre y apellido.

¿Sería Castle su muñeca nueva? Y más importante aún, ¿tendría ella el valor de dejarse ayudar? ¿O huiría como siempre?

**Es la primera vez que escribo un flashback en condiciones, y no sé si hacer algún otro. ¿Qué tal me ha salido este?**

**Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, así que quizás tarde un poco más de lo normal en actualizar, pero lo haré. No tengo intención ninguna de dejar la historia a medias.**

**Gracias por leer x)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tarde, mal y arrastro, pero al final he conseguido actualizar hoy. Gracias a pauhr22 que nunca se olvida de recordármelo ;)**

**Este capítulo es un poco más corto, pero intenso (no de esa manera, malpensadas...) xD**

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 13:**

Kate apenas había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre su conversación con Lanie y su posterior introspección. No después de que la noticia que tenía en vilo a todo el país saliera a la luz exactamente una semana atrás.

Un asesino en serie, con 15 víctimas a su espalda y encarcelado desde hacía años, iba a salir libre por un tecnicismo.

Al ser un asunto tan mediático, varios capitanes se habían pronunciado al respecto, pero de nada había servido. La gente estaba enfurecida. Las comisarías no dejaban de recibir todo tipo de reclamos, desde cartas amenazantes a llamadas histéricas.

Las familias y amigos de aquellas 15 chicas organizaban quedadas y manifestaciones, a las que iban miles de personas, en todos los sitios posibles. Pero a pesar de las protestas, el juez que había firmado la orden (orgulloso y testarudo) se negaba a revocarla.

Nikki tenía dudas sobre cómo actuar. Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. No es que sólo se encargara de delincuentes de poca monta, en realidad había tratado con más de un empresario corrupto y algún que otro mafioso, pero nunca con nada así de... público. Tenía que ir con cuidado.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando se coló en la Fiscalía. Obviamente, se sabía de memoria los horarios y rondas de los vigilantes nocturnos desde hacía tiempo y se había asegurado de que el juez Marshall estaba solo.

Lo encontró detrás de la mesa de su despacho, cogiendo su abrigo y su maletín, preparado para irse a uno de los tantos clubs que frecuentaba, y de los que su mujer no tenía ni idea.

Nikki cogió uno de sus puñales antes de ponerse a la vista.

- No se mueva – el hombre se sobresaltó, chocando con la silla -, y no haga ruido. Ni se le ocurra gritar y mucho menos llamar a seguridad.

- ¿O qué? - preguntó él en un arranque de valentía. ¿O era estupidez?

Ella hizo girar el cuchillo entre sus dedos.

- O no podrá volver a ver a Tiffany esta noche.

El juez tragó saliva, mirando hacia la mano de ella. Seguramente estaba pensando en las pocas posibilidades que tenía de salir bien parado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? ¿Papeles?

- Quiero que revoque la orden de puesta en libertad de Jerry Tyson – gruñó Nikki. _¿Dinero? ¿Por quién la había tomado?_ -. Estará de acuerdo en que no es mucho pedir a cambio de no arruinar su carrera.

Marshall estaba cada vez más pálido. Nikki comenzó a temer que le diera un ataque al corazón allí mismo, pero no dejó que él notara su inquietud.

- No puedo hacer eso así sin más – dijo con voz débil -. Hay un proceso legal que...

- Tiene tres días – ese era el tiempo que tardaría Tyson en salir -. Ni uno más.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho. No podía presionarlo más. Ahora tenía que darle espacio para que sus palabras calaran en él.

Le faltaban 4 pasos para llegar a la cafetería del edificio cuando oyó las sirenas. ¿Habría sido el juez? Era poco probable. Tenía mucho que perder.

Nikki empezó a correr, entrando en la estancia llena de mesas, sillas y servilleteros, y se dirigió a la cocina. Tras sortear cajas de alimentos y un par de carritos con cubiertos, llegó a la puerta por donde los camiones descargaban los suministros. Pasó la tarjeta previamente robada por la ranura correspondiente, que se puso de color verde, y salió al callejón mirando hacia los lados. Todo despejado. Los coches patrulla debían de estar en la puerta principal.

Cerró la puerta y luego deslizó la tarjeta por debajo de la misma. No podía arriesgarse a que la pillaran con ella.

Se subió a la moto, que había dejado allí aparcada, y se puso el casco. Arrancó, saliendo a la carretera, y giró a la derecha. Pasó por el lado del coche que aún no había apagado las luces azules prácticamente rozando la carrocería del vehículo. Era un acto muy temerario, pero también divertido. _Y hay que aprovechar mientras se pueda._

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Karpowski corría como alma que lleva el diablo, algo peligroso teniendo en cuenta la pila de carpetas que llevaba en brazos y le tapaban la vista.

Los rápidos reflejos de la detective Beckett, que acababa de salir del ascensor y a la que intentó esquivar con la consiguiente pérdida de equilibrio, fueron los que evitaron que cayera de bruces al suelo.

- ¿Karpowski? ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡Casi te matas!

- Martínez necesita estos informes para hace media hora. No puedo distraerme. Siento haberte arroyado – soltó de golpe antes de irse corriendo otra vez.

Beckett no la detuvo. De hecho apenas la escuchó. Su alarma interior había saltado en cuanto oyó el nombre del detective a cargo del caso Heat.

- ¡Espo! ¡Ryan! - llamó yendo hacia su mesa -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿No lo sabes? - se sorprendió el irlandés -. Está en todos los canales de noticias y de radio.

Cogió el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión que tenían en lo alto de la pared.

- _"... La policía aún no ha hecho ninguna declaración oficial desde que se conoció el suceso –_ decía la presentadora -, _por lo que no sabemos qué medidas tomarán las autoridades al respecto. A continuación, vamos a ver el vídeo una vez más"._

La pantalla se quedó negra durante un segundo eterno, en el que Beckett tuvo que reprimir la necesidad de romper algo. La angustia la estaba matando.

Y entonces apareció la imagen que menos se esperaba. ¡Era ella! O sea, ¡era Nikki! ¡Habían grabado su encuentro de la noche anterior! ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?!

Los oídos empezaron a pitarle, ahogando el sonido de la televisión. Los murmullos del precinto bailaban a su alrededor, todos del tipo "Esta tía da miedo", "Qué mala suerte que no se le vea la cara", "Martínez es idiota por filtrarlo a la prensa" y "Yo a esa le hacía 10 hijos".

_Mierda._

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que me dejáis! Os aseguro que son muy importantes para mí y me animan a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Gracias por leer x)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 14:**

Esto era lo último que faltaba. No tenía suficiente con luchar contra los sentimientos que Castle le provocaba, no. Ahora también tenía que hacer frente a esta situación. Una situación que se volvía más irónica a cada minuto que pasaba.

Gates había mandado a Castle a su casa en el momento que puso un pie en comisaría, alegando que Heat era un tema demasiado mediático. Él, al contrario de lo que cabría esperar, no había puesto ninguna pega. Se había marchado tan tranquilo, seguramente pensando en qué contactos tendría que mover para conseguir información por su cuenta.

Y Martínez, el muy idiota, había movilizado a todo el departamento porque su caso era "prioritario", así que todos tenían que colaborar. ¿Y qué le había tocado hacer a Beckett, junto a un tal Demming que no dejaba de mirarle el culo? Nada más y nada menos que trasladar al juez Marshall a un piso franco para salvaguardar su seguridad. Irónico lo mires por donde lo mires.

Había pasado un rato espantoso y estaba molesta. Pero lo que más la enfurecía era que el patán de Martínez hubiera podido prever sus movimientos. Había colocado cámaras en el despacho del juez esperando a que Nikki apareciera, y había acertado. ¿Qué le pasaba que cada vez estaba más torpe? No quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si el detective llega a tener dos dedos de frente y hubiera estado esperándola allí. _Es que hay que ser __muy__ tonto para montar una trampa y no ir antes._ Pero eso era lo que la había salvado, así que no se quejaba.

Ahora tenía que centrarse en Tyson. Beckett no había llevado ninguno de los casos relacionados con él ya que en aquella época aún estaba en la Academia, pero los había estudiado y estaba al día con el tema de su liberación. Por eso sabía que el triple asesino estaría custodiado por dos patrullas en cuanto saliera de la cárcel. Tendría que conseguir los horarios de los turnos para poder acceder al futuro ex-recluso.

Lo que haría con él, ya no lo tenía tan claro.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Pasaron cuatro días. Martínez continuó histérico perdido, desesperado por no encontrar a la justiciera. Kate no estaba mucho mejor. Había tenido la precaución de no volver a salir como Nikki hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco y eso la estaba matando. Era como si le arrancaran la mitad de su ser.

Esa mañana, después de casi una semana sin casos nuevos, Espósito la llamó porque un cuerpo sin identificar había sido hallado en un callejón. Beckett avisó a Castle de la dirección y se encontraron detrás de la cinta amarilla que rodeaba la mitad de la manzana. Se saludaron con una sonrisa y el escritor le tendió su café de siempre. La detective sonrió más aún.

Había querido hablar con él (de una vez por todas y aunque no llegaran a ningún sitio) desde su charla con Lanie, pero entre Tyson y Nikki no había tenido tiempo para nada más. _Pero de hoy no pasa._

- ¿Se sabe algo más de Nikki Heat? - preguntó él mientras caminaban hacia la escena del crimen.

Beckett dio un sorbo al vaso desechable, maldiciendo la cabezonería de Castle. Le había hecho la misma pregunta todos los días desde lo de Marshall. Por otra parte, que preguntara significaba que él tampoco sabía nada.

- Nada nuevo – respondió evasiva. Luego lo miró y lo vio titubear -. Suéltalo, Castle.

- Yo sé algo.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Kate se detuvo justo antes de entrar en el callejón. Varias personas se giraron por su grito, pero debían estar acostumbrándose porque pronto volvieron a sus quehaceres.

- ¿Crees que debo decírselo a Martínez?

La detective no daba crédito a lo que oía. Escuchó vagamente a Lanie, que, agachada junto al cadáver, no entendía porqué su amiga se había parado tan bruscamente. Pero no le hizo caso. Agarró a Castle por el brazo, haciendo que un escalofrío los recorriera a ambos, y lo llevó unos metros aparte del grupo.

- Castle, ¿qué te dije? No puedes investigar por tu cuenta – susurró.

- No he investigado. Sólo he comprobado una cosa.

Beckett frunció el ceño. ¿Qué más daba el término?

- Verás – continuó él -, cuando supimos que había estado en la fiscalía, pensé: "¿Cómo hizo para irse sin que la vieran cuando tenían el edificio rodeado?". Y me respondí: "A pie habría sido muy cantoso y no le habría dado tiempo, así que tuvo que llevar la moto". Por eso localicé a los oficiales que fueron allí esa noche y hablé con ellos. Y uno me dijo que él había visto irse de allí una moto poco después de llegar ellos, y que se fijó porque no tenía matrícula. ¡Estoy seguro de que era ella!

Beckett boqueó sin saber qué decir, y finalmente cerró la boca para evitar que se le desencajase la mandíbula. ¿Cómo responder a toda esa información? ¿Cómo confiar en él cuando había roto su promesa de no inmiscuirse?

- ¿No dices nada?

Kate negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y volvió al callejón, dejando a Castle desconcertado por su actitud extraña y muy poco profesional.

Obviamente no la entendía. Ni ella misma se entendía en ese preciso momento. ¿Qué hacer cuando parece que todo va a desmoronarse a tu alrededor? ¿Fingir que todo va bien? ¿Huir? ¿Romper cosas? _No, lo de romper era para el estrés._

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa entre vosotros? - la sacó Lanie, otra vez, de sus pensamientos.

- No pasa nada.

- Oh, la nada. Un tema apasionante donde los haya. Produce reacciones fascinantes en la gente – ironizó la forense.

- Lanie, ahora no quiero hablar de esto – dijo Beckett al ver que Castle al fin se acercaba -. ¿Qué tienes de ella?

Bajó la mirada y por primera vez esa mañana vio a la víctima, recostada de tal forma que parecería dormida si no fuera por las marcas en su cuello. El corazón de la detective dio un vuelco al reconocer el perfil. Rubia, joven y estrangulada.

Había pensado que el día no podía empeorar. Y se había equivocado de lleno.

**Gracias por leer x)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 15:**

Beckett conducía de vuelta a comisaría con Castle en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos permanecían callados. No era para menos después de visitar la segunda escena del crimen del día.

Tras identificar el modus operandi de Tyson, Espo y Ryan intentaron contactar con los que lo vigilaban. Al no obtener respuesta, fueron al motel donde decían que estaban en su última comunicación. Los dos oficiales fueron hallados en su coche con un tiro en la cabeza cada uno. Pelmutter había marcado la hora de la muerte unas 6 horas antes que la de la chica. Y de Tyson, por supuesto, no había ni rastro.

Rápidamente emitieron una orden de búsqueda y los medios de comunicación difundieron la noticia. Kate no podía parar de pensar en que, si todo se sucedía con "normalidad", otras dos chicas morirían en los próximos días.

Llegaron al edificio, pero en vez de subir a la cuarta planta, bajaron directamente a la morgue.

- Lanie – la saludaron los dos.

- Hola – respondió ella sin su habitual sonrisa y ninguna broma de por medio.

- ¿Has encontrado algo que nos lleve hasta él? - cuando encontraron a la víctima, un agente sugirió que podía ser un imitador. Ahora nadie ponía en duda quien había sido.

- Nada diferente a sus otros crímenes, si es eso lo que preguntas. En el cuello de la víctima encontré restos de fibras verdes y blancas de la cuerda que utilizó para estrangularla – señaló la zona amoratada -, pero dado que nunca encontraron el arma homicida... sólo he podido compararlos con los encontrados en los otros cuerpos hace años. Coinciden al 96 %.

Beckett asintió, insatisfecha. Así no conseguirían atraparlo. Miró hacia el escritor, que tenía la cabeza gacha y no había pronunciado una sola palabra.

- Castle.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? ¿O alguna teoría descabellada, quizás? Ahora mismo me agarro a lo que sea.

- Pues... - se interrumpió cuando su móvil empezó a sonar -. Lo siento, tengo que cogerlo – y salió de la sala sin más.

Kate suspiró. La relación entre ellos se había resentido tanto las últimas semanas que ya ni se miraban a los ojos. Y eso dolía. Dolía más de lo que quería admitir. Pero no podía decirle la verdad sin que él la odiara. Y prefería tenerlo enfadado a no tenerlo.

- ¿Vas a contarme ya qué pasó esta mañana? - soltó Lanie al verla tan apenada.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Sí, sí que lo sabes.

Kate hizo una mueca. Deseaba tanto contarle sus dudas e inquietudes a su casi hermana... pero no debía. Nikki era asunto suyo, y hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido no mezclar en ello a su familia.

- De verdad que no entiendo cómo no te has tirado a su yugular todavía con lo bueno que está y lo mucho que te pone.

- ¡Lanie!

- ¿Quién esta bueno? - preguntó Castle desde la puerta con el móvil en la mano.

Detective y forense giraron la cabeza para mirarlo, la primera con una cara de espanto y la segunda con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- De Brad, mi amigo bombero – contestó Lanie -. Tienen una cita el sábado que viene.

Kate la miró como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno en mitad de la frente. _¡Brad no! _Habían quedado una vez semanas atrás por insistencia de la morena, y había sido desastroso. De hecho, era uno de los pocos amigos de la forense que le atraían menos que un cactus. Ni siquiera conservaba su número de teléfono.

- "¿Estás loca?" - vocalizó Kate moviendo los labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido.

- "Te lo mereces por cobarde" - le respondió Lanie de la misma forma.

Beckett bufó y salió de la morgue con Castle pisándole los talones. Lo miró de reojo y notó que tenía los labios apretados y la mirada perdida otra vez.

- Así que... Brad, ¿eh? - preguntó él ya en el ascensor.

- ¿Qué? No – negó con la cabeza para reafirmarlo.

- Pero Lanie dijo...

- Lanie intenta juntarme con un tío diferente cada semana.

- ¿Y no te ha gustado ninguno?

- No lo suficiente.

El ascensor hizo "ding" y las puertas se abrieron, dejando a Castle con su siguiente pregunta en la boca. Fueron hasta su zona de trabajo y allí encontraron a Espo.

- Dime que tenéis algo – pidió Beckett.

- Oh, sí. Tenemos cero testigos y cero pistas para encontrar a ese cabrón. ¿A que mola? - el latino sonrió falsamente. En ocasiones, el sarcasmo y el humor negro eran lo único que impedía que se volvieran locos.

- Miradlo por el lado positivo – dijo Castle -. Ya no puede ser peor.

- Chicos – Ryan apareció por detrás de ellos visiblemente preocupado -. Marshall está muerto. Lo han encontrado hace un rato en el piso franco – anunció.

Espo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, resoplando, y Beckett miró a Castle.

- ¿Decías?

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Efectivamente, el juez Marshall había recibido un disparo en la frente con la pistola robada de uno de los oficiales que vigilaban a Tyson.

La razón del crimen: ganar tiempo. Con el letrado muerto, la orden de puesta en libertad del triple asesino tendría que ser revisada, apelada y finalmente revocada, proceso que duraría meses si tenían suerte.

Y aún por encima, la orden de busca y captura era poco más que inservible, ya que, en el remoto caso de que lo encontraran, no tenían nada contra él más que pruebas circunstanciales. O lo que era lo mismo, sus antecedentes. Porque no habían hallado ninguna prueba física de que él hubiera cometido los crímenes, y realmente sólo podían acusarlo de huir.

Se estaba burlando de ellos claramente, y la mejor opción que tenían, por cruel que sonase, era pillarle con las manos en la masa. Pero eso no pasó. Y al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, ningún cadáver más apareció. Era como si hubiese escapado y asesinado a todas esas personas sólo para demostrar que era mejor que los que lo habían encerrado en el pasado.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y el caso del triple asesino fue quedando más y más abajo de la pila de expedientes, sepultado por los nuevos homicidios, hasta que finalmente metieron todo lo relacionado en una caja de pruebas y lo llevaron al almacén a que cogiera polvo.

**Gracias por leer x)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Siento el retraso, he estado enferma (aún lo estoy) y tengo mil cosas que poner al día. El próximo también tardará. Otra vez pido perdón.**

**Este capítulo es muy muy importante, además de hacer referencia a uno de mis episodios favoritos. Espero haberlo plasmado correctamente. Dedicado a guiguita, que hace tiempo me preguntó cuando llegaría este momento ;)**

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 16:**

- Odio este caso – dijo Beckett comprobando el seguro de su Glock.

- Lo sé, ¿a que mola? - respondió Castle con una sonrisa.

Claro, para él todo esto era divertidísimo, una experiencia más que añadir a su larga lista de locuras. Sin embargo, a Beckett no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que, tres días después de haber encontrado un cadáver, estuvieran metidos en una furgoneta camuflada esperando que se hiciera de noche para entrar (sin ser vistos) en un almacén vigilado las 24 horas.

- Castle, esto no es un juego.

- Ya lo sé, me lo has repetido una docena de veces.

Y otra docena se lo diría si eso lo hacía cambiar de opinión. Una cosa era acompañarla a las escenas del crimen, los interrogatorios y el proceso de resolución de los casos, y otra muy diferente allanar un edificio. No sabían lo que se podían encontrar dentro y era muy posible que saliera herido. Espósito habría sido un mejor compañero en esta situación, más eficiente debido a su experiencia, pero el capitán se había empeñado en que fuera Castle con ella. Seguro que él tenía algo que ver.

- Beckett – la llamó la encargada de los ordenadores del vehículo -. He hackeado la cámara de seguridad de la puerta. Parece que sólo hay un hombre vigilando, pero tiene un arma.

- De acuerdo. Tendremos que neutralizarlo sin que se lo vea venir. Buen trabajo, Tori – la informática asintió -. ¿Preparado? - le dijo a Castle.

- Claro, vamos.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás de la furgoneta y giraron en la esquina, dando a un extenso aparcamiento. Tendrían que cruzarlo para llegar al almacén.

Se pusieron de inmediato detrás de una de las hileras de coches y comenzaron a avanzar agachados.

Castle empezó a sudar la gota gorda, casi hiper-ventilando. No por miedo a que los pillaran, sino porque Beckett iba delante de él y le estaba proporcionando una magnífica vista de su culo.

Iban por la mitad del camino cuando el vigilante se removió inquieto. Le había parecido escuchar algo, así que dio unos cuantos pasos agudizando el oído.

- Mierda, se está acercando – murmuró Beckett llevándose una mano a la pistola escondida en su espalda.

Castle, que estaba prácticamente pegado a ella, puso su propia mano encima de la de la detective.

Kate se giró, confusa y con una intención de reprocharle que murió en su garganta cuando vio sus ojos. Todo el azul había desaparecido, dejando al negro campar a sus anchas. El negro más oscuro y más excitante que ella había visto.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Castle la agarró de la nuca y junto sus labios con fuerza, reclamando un beso que llevaba meses soñando. Se apartó de golpe al notar que ella no se movía, esperando una bofetada o una patada allí abajo, pero todo lo que hizo su musa fue incorporarse, quedando a la vista (como si hubiera salido del coche de al lado), y agarrarlo de la camiseta para que también se levantara del suelo.

Kate sujetó con más fuerza la tela negra y llevó su otra mano al cuello de él, quien cerró los ojos por el contacto. Juntó sus bocas otra vez, diciéndose que lo hacía para disimular, para salvar la vida. _Mentira. _Lo besó con necesidad. Una necesidad que había ido creciendo desde el momento que se vieron por primera vez. Mordió su labio inferior, provocándolo. Él lo tomó como una invitación. Jugó con su lengua al mismo tiempo que agarraba sus muslos y la alzaba sentándola en el capó del coche.

Ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas sin dejar de besarle, acercándolos más si eso era posible. Su gemido ante el roce murió en la boca del escritor, cuyos dedos no dejaban de tocarla por todas partes. Kate introdujo una mano por dentro de la camiseta de él, levantándola a medida que su caricia ascendía. Castle, medio desesperado ya, se la sacó por la cabeza de mala manera y la dejó caer al suelo.

Era una noche fría, pero él estaba ardiendo. Pegó su torso al pecho de ella, notando su excitación incluso por encima de su camisa. Besó su cuello y mordió su mentón hasta llegar a sus labios otra vez, demandantes e insaciables.

El vigilante, precavido, había llegado hasta estar a tres pasos de ellos, pero en cuanto vio que eran dos locos seguramente aficionados al sexo al aire libre y no una amenaza, se dio la vuelta para volver a su sitio.

Dándose cuenta, Beckett empujó el pecho de Castle, que trastabilló hacia atrás, y se bajó del capó. Dos segundos más tarde, el hombre estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

- Hey, Castle – dijo Ryan al verlo salir de la salita de descanso -. Enhorabuena.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?

- Por conseguir las pruebas del almacén. Era todo lo que necesitábamos – le palmeó la espalda.

- Sí, tío – se unió Espo -. Buen trabajo.

- Ah, ya, claro. Gracias – miró alrededor, pero no había ni rastro de...

- Beckett se ha ido a casa – le confirmó el hispano -. Dijo que estaba cansada.

Castle asintió. Se despidió de todos y cogió un taxi para ir al loft.

No dejaba de pensar en el beso. En los besos. Lo intentaba y lo intentaba pero no lo conseguía. Había sentido demasiadas cosas, desde el calor más primitivo a la conexión más espiritual de su vida. Y luego, vacío.

Kate no se había dignado ni a mirarlo cuando le dijo "Vístete, tenemos que registrar el almacén". ¿Tan poco había significado para ella?

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Al infierno. Todo se había ido al infierno. Maldito Castle y maldita la hora en la que empezaron este estúpido, desquiciante y completamente sin sentido juego de seducción.

En parte era culpa suya, la había pillado desprevenida. Pero es que era lo último que se imaginaba que haría el escritor, y mucho menos en medio de una misión cuyo punto más importante era pasar desapercibidos. Aunque bien pensado eso no justificaba haberle devuelto el beso. Los besos. ¿Había gemido? No era capaz de acordarse.

Beckett llevaba 10 minutos dando vueltas alrededor de la mesa de autopsias, y Lanie ya estaba de los nervios.

- ¿Me vas a decir ya qué te pasa o te inyecto 20 miligramos de midazolam*?

- Nos hemos besado – soltó Kate a bocajarro.

- ¿Quiénes? ¿Tú y...?

- ¡Castle!

- ¡Vaya, ya era hora! Pero, ¿cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

- Hace una hora. En medio de la misión – hizo una pausa pensando como resumir el resto -. Él acabó sin camiseta – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

La cara de Lanie era un poema.

- O sea... que no fue un simple beso.

_Por supuesto que no. Fue mucho más que eso. Mucho más que algo meramente físico. Sabía que algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano, pero tenía la esperanza de elegir por mí misma el momento, el lugar, las reglas. Y además se suponía que esto debía aclararme las ideas, como en las películas en las que todo es fácil y maravilloso, pero estoy más confundida que nunca. ¿Qué hago yo ahora?_

Kate se dejó caer en una silla, apoyando los codos en la mesa y cubriéndose la cara con las manos, antes de empezar a contarlo todo desde el principio.

***El midazolam es una benzodiazepina que se utiliza, normalmente por vía intravenosa, para la sedación.**

**Gracias por leer x)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 17:**

Richard Castle siempre había creído que era un hombre complicado, pero en ese momento todo le parecía muy simple, y a su amigo de su entrepierna más aún. Ni siquiera los Angry Birds conseguían distraerlo ya. Todo en lo que él podía pensar era en deslizar su rostro por el cuello esbelto de la mujer que tenía enfrente y respirar su esencia, su calor y su perfume con olor a cerezas para luego subir hasta esa boca que llenaba sus sueños desde hacía una semana.

_Los sentía por todas partes. Por su cara, por sus hombros, por su torso, por su... Esos labios recorrieron cada centímetro de su anatomía mientras unas manos suaves pero firmes le arañaban la espalda, para finalmente subir otra vez y gemir su nombre en su oído._

_- Castle..._

- ¡Castle!

- ¿Qué? - el escritor abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la postura en la que estaba, prácticamente recostado en su lado del escritorio.

- ¿Te has quedado dormido?

- ¿Qué? No. Sólo descansaba los ojos.

- Estabas roncando.

- Yo no ronco.

Beckett apretó los labios, aguantándose la contestación que derivaría en una discusión tan absurda como divertida.

- Deberías irte a casa ya. Alexis te estará esperando – dijo volviendo a su informe a medio rellenar.

- Hablando de ella... me ha preguntado cuándo volverás a cenar con nosotros.

Kate levantó la vista, comprobando que no era broma. No es que no le apeteciera, de hecho tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a la pelirroja, pero no quería mezclar las cosas y que él confundiera sentimientos. Menos cuando ella ya estaba bastante confundida.

- No creo que sea buena idea.

- ¿Porqué no? Somos compañeros.

_¿Lo eran? _El beso que se habían dado se había convertido en un tema tabú. Él temía el rechazo total y ella el no poder contenerse más, pero Castle siempre encontraba el momento de lanzarle alguna indirecta.

- Compañeros – repitió Beckett evitando sus ojos -. Nada más.

El escritor tragó saliva, sabiendo que se estaba adentrando en terreno peligroso, arenas movedizas o como fuese que se dijera.

- Todavía – murmuró antes de levantarse de su silla -. Buenas noches, Beckett.

- Buenas noches – respondió ella al aire un rato después, demasiado abrumada para contestar al momento.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Esa noche nadie durmió demasiado. Poco después de las 4 de la mañana, los llamaron a todos por un homicidio en una especie de urbanización en pleno centro de Manhattan.

Al parecer, un desconocido había intentado secuestrar a un niño. La niñera interna, que dormía en la habitación contigua, sorprendió al secuestrador y forcejeó con él, cayendo hacia atrás y dándose un golpe mortal en la nuca. Los padres del pequeño, alertados por el ruido, fueron al cuarto, pero el hombre ya había desaparecido.

Lanie les estaba explicando los detalles del hematoma de la víctima a una atenta Beckett y un somnoliento Castle cuando Espósito irrumpió corriendo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó la detective temiéndose lo peor.

- Han secuestrado a otro niño a 5 casa de aquí – explicó él -. Los padres se despertaron por todo el ruido de los coches y al ir a ver a su hijo, ya no estaba.

- Llamaré a Gates – Kate cogió su móvil -. Al ser un menor habrá que avisar al FBI.

Castle abrió mucho los ojos, muy despierto de repente, y habló como un niño pequeño que nunca ha visto la playa.

- ¿FBI?

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Detective y escritor llegaron a la comisaría tras ir a buscar un café bien cargado, y vieron que un equipo técnico ya se estaba adueñando de las dos salas de reuniones.

- ¿Esos son los federales marcando territorio? - preguntó Castle intentando mirar por encima de la gente y las pantallas táctiles.

- Eso parece – Beckett se dirigió a Ryan y Espo -. ¿Ya sabéis quién está a cargo de la investigación?

Les había mandado averiguar el nombre del agente asignado al caso, ya que no era la primera vez que lidiaba con los federales y no todas habían sido muy amistosas.

- Sí, lo tengo aquí – dijo Ryan cogiendo su libreta -. Es el agente especial...

- ¿Kate? - interrumpió una voz no del todo desconocida detrás de ellos.

La aludida se giró y, para desgracia de Castle, un atisbo de sonrisa comenzó a curvar sus labios.

- ¿Will?

**Gracias por leer x)**

**Nota: querría aclarar una cosa si no es molestia, referente a algo que he leído hace poco. No tiene nada que ver con el fic, si preferís no leerlo lo entenderé perfectamente. **

**Los reviews no son un capricho. Es más, quien quiera que los inventara, estoy segura de que no lo hizo pensando simplemente en un modo de contactar con el autor para hacer críticas o sugerencias, sino más bien como método para no dejar las historias a medias. La gente que publica aquí o en otros sitios igual de "anónimos" me entenderá. Nosotros no somos escritores famosos que puedan contentarse con el número de ventas o los beneficios económicos que les reporten. Las respuestas a nuestros capítulos es una de las pocas cosas que nos hacen saber que a alguien le importa lo que hacemos, que nuestra imaginación y nuestra ilusión no caen en saco roto. Con esto no intento "obligar" a nadie, eso es lo último que pretendo. Sólo quiero que se sepa. De hecho, yo no suelo dejar reviews, es algo que me cuesta, pero procuro dejar siempre alguno en cada fic que leo, porque sé lo que significan. Con algunos ríes y con otros te emocionas, pero todos te animan a continuar hasta un punto que casi no es normal.**

**Eso es todo. Perdón por el tochaco y gracias por escuchar (leer) los desvaríos de esta loca en particular ;-***


	18. Chapter 18

**Castle no me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 18:**

_(Flashback)_

_Kate barrió con la vista el campo que se extendía ante sus ojos. Pestañeó varias veces para disipar la película de sueño que los empañaba. Mirara donde mirara, sólo veía tierra, circuitos de obstáculos, paredes portátiles imposibles de escalar... y más tierra._

_Sacudió la cabeza. No podía darse por vencida ahora que por fin había comenzado el camino hacia el descubrimiento del asesino de su madre. No se rendiría. Ni aunque fueran las cinco de la mañana y su escasa ropa de deporte con el logo del NYPD apenas la protegiera del frío._

_Miró hacia los lados, esperando que el instructor se dignara a llegar de una vez y les mandara hacer algo a ella y al resto de sus compañeros, que se distraían hablando unos con otros a su alrededor._

_- ¿Acojona, verdad? - dijo un hombre detrás suya._

_Kate se giró hacia la voz y se encontró a un muchacho rubio, musculoso, y bastante atractivo._

_- ¿Perdona?_

_- Digo que da respeto – señaló el campo de actividades físicas -, ¿no crees?_

_- Supongo – respondió ella secamente. Todas sus alertas anti-socializar-más-de-lo-necesario habían saltado ya. Ella no tenía tiempo para tonterías._

_- Soy Will – dijo el chico extendiendo el brazo -, Will Sorenson._

_Kate observó el gesto y sopesó los pros y los contras de la situación. Una cosa era su objetivo en aquel sitio y otra muy diferente apartarse totalmente de la sociedad. Un poco de compañía no le haría daño, pensó acordándose de su última conversación con el doctor Burke._

_- Beckett – se presentó finalmente estrechándole la mano._

_Él enarcó una ceja._

_- ¿No tienes nombre?_

_- No te lo has ganado todavía._

_Will sonrió con ganas. La chica no parecía haberse dado cuenta del doble sentido de sus palabras, o del tono de flirteo que había utilizado. Se preguntó que escondía esa fachada seria y aparentemente tranquila. Y supo que lo averiguaría costase lo que le costase._

_(Fin del flashback)_

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

Castle miraba con el ceño fruncido el abrazo demasiado largo ya que se daban Kate y el tal Will. La alegría de su musa al ver al agente del FBI había quedado clara para todos los presentes, incluso escuchó a Karpowski preguntar por lo bajini que desde cuándo Beckett era tan "efusiva".

- Veo que los años se han portado bien contigo – dijo ella tras separarse.

- No mejor que contigo – respondió el rubio federal -. Te he echado de menos.

Kate ladeó la cabeza en un gesto adorable y se sonrojó ligeramente. Intentando disimular, presentó a sus compañeros. Espo y Ryan le estrecharon brevemente la mano, pero Castle se la sostuvo un buen rato, hasta que Beckett carraspeó y se soltaron.

Sorenson alternó su mirada entre ellos, oliéndose que algo personal y/o íntimo los unía, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Pasaron todos a las sala de reuniones, donde ya estaban instaladas las pantallas táctiles y demás cachivaches. Trabajaron codo con codo durante horas, casi aprendiéndose de memoria los datos personales de la familia afectada, registros telefónicos y cuentas bancarias.

Kate no miró a los ojos a Castle ni una sola vez a pesar de ser consciente de que él sí la observaba, sabiendo que, si lo hacía, unos sentimientos que todavía no entendía la abrumarían tanto que perdería cualquier capacidad objetiva.

xxxxxx-xxxxxx

_(Flashback)_

_- ¿Está ocupado? - Will se sentó enfrente suya como si estuviera en su casa, provocando que ella dejara de ser la única que estaba sola en una de las mesas del comedor común -. ¿No? Genial – se respondió a sí mismo._

_Kate agachó la cabeza, ocultando la sonrisa que él sabía que había causado. Llevaban casi dos semanas con la misma rutina. Al no coincidir en la mayoría de las clases teóricas, ella llegaba primero y hacía como que no esperaba a nadie, él aparecía "de sorpresa" y hablaban de sus respectivas mañanas. Aunque se veían en los entrenamientos de madrugada y de tarde, en ellos no tenían ni tiempo ni fuerzas para conversar. Además, casi siempre los dividían en grupos y nunca los ponían en el mismo._

_Kate se preguntó una vez más el motivo oculto que debía tener Will para buscar su compañía. Sabía que no lo hacía por pena ni lástima, ella le había dejado claro que si se apartaba de los demás no era por falta de capacidades sociales. Tampoco era por interés sexual, al menos no principalmente, porque a pesar de que flirteaba con ella de vez en cuando, jamás había intentado nada fuera de lugar._

_- ¿Hoy tampoco me lo vas a decir? - la sacó él de sus pensamientos._

_- Nop._

_- No es justo, tú sabes el mío – fingió un puchero._

_Kate se encogió de hombros mientras se metía una patata en la boca. La verdad era que le resultaba divertido mantener el "misterio". Allí todos los profesores e instructores los llamaban por sus apellidos, así que nadie sabía su nombre de pila._

_- ¿Emily? - probó por enésima vez. Siempre que tenía ocasión empezaba a recitar nombres de mujeres -. ¿Sarah? ¿Helena? ¡¿Mildred?!_

_Kate soltó una carcajada ante ese último y la expresión facial de él, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos. Todavía estaba muy en el fondo de su pozo personal. Aunque parecía que su nuevo "amigo" estaba dispuesto a tenderle una cuerda a la que agarrarse._

_(Fin del flashback)_

**Espero que os haya gustado el tema este de los flashbacks. Personalmente, opino que el pasado de Beckett (cómo llegó adonde está ahora y todo eso) es algo a lo que no le sacan el suficiente partido en la serie. Así que con gusto aporto mi granito de arena. A ver quién adivina de dónde saqué los nombres que dice Will (todos tienen una referencia) :P**

**Gracias por leer x)**


End file.
